Liquide sénescence
by La Halfeline
Summary: Après la quête de l'anneau, que reste t il aux quatres Hobbits? Deux décennies ont le pouvoir d'altérer bien des choses que Frodon, Sam, Merry ou Pippin croyaient pourtant immuables...
1. Dépossession

Liquide sénescence

**23/12/05**

_Par la Halfeline_

**Dépossession.**

Il était en train de cagnarder devant les lettres de contestation du cadastre du Quartier ouest lorsqu'elle entra. Loin d'être dérangé dans une activité qu'il exécrait chaque jour un peu plus, il fut presque content d'entendre arriver son pas décidé et efficace sur le plancher du couloir. Il ne s'était pas débarrassé de cette promptitude à la distraction qui l'habitait depuis ses plus jeunes années. Mais il déchanta lorsqu'il aperçut la mine contrariée de son épouse qui, pénétrant dans les boiseries de son fastueux bureau, semblait plus insatisfaite encore qu'à l'ordinaire. Délaissant le parchemin de Sancho Fierpied qui lui exposait tout en formules chattemites les raisons de son lèse dans le partage des propriétés, il s'adressa à elle :

- Diamant, ma chère, que puis-je pour vous ?

Des rides inquiètes et agacées sur le front de sa femme lui indiquèrent que la conversation n'allait pas, une fois de plus, être une partie de plaisir.

- Peregrin, je suis affligée de vous déranger dans votre ouvrage, mais il se trouve que je viens encore d'attraper le petit godelureau à marivauder avec la fille Gamegie, à l'instant même ! Cette fois, je ne pouvais plus le tolérer. C'est assez qu'il passe la moitié de son temps à Hobbitebourg, avec toute la nichée de Cul-de-sac. Je crois qu'il est de notre devoir d'arrêter ces folies avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Aussi je l'ai fait rentrer dans sa chambre et j'attends de vous que vous lui parliez.

Peregrin s'empourpra légèrement, et replongea le nez dans ses papiers, prétendant sans réel espoir lui démontrer par là la bénignité de l'incident.

- Il approche de la vingtaine, ma douce, c'est normal qu'il commence à faire cas du beau sexe…

- Une fois de plus, vous ne saisissez rien, petit ingénu que vous êtes ! Vous ne voyez pas que le problème n'est point qu'il aille jouer le blondin, mais qu'il le fasse précisément auprès de cette salisson sans manières et indigne ?

Le Thain garda les paupières baissées quelques instants supplémentaires.

- C'est la fille du maire de Hobbitebourg…

- C'est donc ça que vous voulez pour notre garçon ? gémit alors Diamant. La fille d'un parvenu, d'un jardinier qui n'a pas reçu plus d'éducation qu'un marcassin, cela vous suffit donc ?

Peregrin se tourna à nouveau vers son épouse. Elle se tenait près de la fenêtre ronde, partroublée, toute vulnérable dans sa robe blanche qui chatoyait aux rayons du soleil d'après-midi, au milieu de la myriade de minuscules poussières scintillantes qui flottaient dans le rai lumineux. Son visage rond et agréable était crispé par la nervosité, et dans ses yeux bleus pouvait se lire toute l'endosse d'une mère qui tenait par-dessus tout à ménager un bon avenir à son unique enfant. Ce tracas paraissait ressortir jusqu'à la pointe de ses orteils crispés dans le tapis de martre sur lequel elle s'était figée. Malgré cet attendrissant tableau qui en aurait touché plus d'un, Pippin ne gardait en la considérant qu'une seule envie : se lever et élever le ton à son tour, apprendre à cette pecque que l'ancien jardinier avait enduré et connu plus de la vie que toutes les gens de la Comté réunies, qu'il était le plus noble des cœurs qui battît encore dans cette contrée, et que le dénigrer sur le plan du mérite était pur blasphème. A la place, il se contenta de soupirer, recrus.

- Et pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas lui exposer vous-mêmes vos raisons d'une manière, j'en suis sûr, beaucoup plus convaincante ?

Un petit geste dédaigneux de sa tête bouclée fit danser les deux mèches brunes qui se détachaient de sa coiffure relevée pour encadrer ses traits gracieux.

- Mais enfin, dois-je vous rappeler, malgré toutes vos évagations, que vous êtes son père et le Thain de notre province ? C'est à vous de lui montrer où sont ses intérêts et comment tracer son chemin jusqu'à l'âge adulte, malgré votre manie de tout prendre à la venvole ! Vous pouvez bien consacrer quelques instants de votre précieux temps à notre fils, vous ne croyez pas ?

« Notre fils »… Après toutes ces années, cela sonnait toujours aussi faux. Il continuait de regarder Diamant. Il avait une chance inouïe. Il était le chef de la Comté, avait autorité sur tout le monde jusqu'au Brandevin, une femme dont tous admiraient la vénusté et la force de caractère, et un fils magnifique, et brillant. Seigneur… Il était vraiment le dernier des derniers.

Il se leva sans un mot et quitta la pièce, soudain saisi par un effroi tétanisant. L'absurde de la situation lui sautait à la gorge avec une violence encore jamais atteinte. Luttant contre le vertige qui étourdissait son corps toujours aussi frêle, comme s'obstinant dans une constitution et des traits juvéniles, il suivit les interminables couloirs circulaires de leurs quartiers des smials, perdu dans un labyrinthe auquel il se serait aroutiné, et se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre de son héritier. Comme toujours, il fallait aller au plus vite, être débarrassé. Il entra sans frapper et trouva son fils debout au milieu de la pièce, faisant les cent pas avec un art plus exaspéré encore que celui de Diamant. Aussitôt qu'il le vit, il lui jeta un regard vipérin :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est elle qui t'a dit de venir ? Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine, je t'assure. Epargne-nous cela à tous les deux.

- Tout beau, Faramir, l'apaisa Peregrin en refermant derrière lui. Tu ne m'as même pas laissé sortir un traître mot.

- Comme si j'ignorais le pourquoi de ta soudaine visite ! s'exclama le jeune Hobbit, excédé.

Le Thain s'assit dans un fauteuil à bascule, anciennement le sien. Cela l'aida à se rasséréner. Il y avait passé des moments si béatement sûrs… Cherchant les yeux de son garçon, il demanda d'une voix posée :

- Conte-moi un peu : cette bachelette est-elle si importante pour toi ?

Le jeune Semi-Homme parut se calmer. Au moins son père semblait-il montrer un tant soit peu d'intérêt pour l'une de ses passions, pour une fois.

- Boucles-d'Or ? Mais l'as-tu seulement regardée ? Jamais je n'ai rencontré une fille comme elle. Elle est… splendide, mais là n'est pas la question. Sa grâce semble… naturelle, tu comprends ? Et son esprit est de même sorte : elle n'affecte jamais rien. Elle garde toujours le courage de ce qu'elle est. Et je crois que c'est là la vraie sagesse.

Pippin s'émut de la lueur qu'il vit briller dans les yeux vifs de son héritier tandis qu'il lui racontait la personne qu'il aimait. Ses paroles le touchaient profondément, mais le sentiment n'était pas qu'agréable. De plus, il n'oubliait pas qu'il avait avant tout été mandaté pour le dissuader d'une telle accointance. Il se leva donc et, se promenant dans la vaste pièce, lança :

- Je pense que tu as compris que ta mère n'approuvait pas que tu t'amouraches de cette jeune fille ?

- Elle est aveugle, répliqua tout de go Faramir. Cela ne date pas d'hier. Elle ne voit pas l'intelligence bienveillante dans le bleu de son œil, elle ne voit pas que ses boucles blondes que tout le monde trouve si exceptionnelles sont surtout le seul endroit où je peux me réfugier pour ne plus rien voir de mauvais !

Peregrin jeta un regard à son fils, et dut gagner la fenêtre pour occuper ses yeux qui menaçaient de s'embuer. C'était tout simplement la première fois qu'il voyait une véritable ressemblance entre eux. Ses mots renflouaient un mauvais souvenir. Une gifle, si violente qu'il en avait titubé. Un ceinturon qui lui mordait la peau, rapide, mais sans réplique. L'humiliation avait perduré bien davantage. Il devait alors être tout juste moins âgé que son héritier. Les labilités se répercutaient d'une génération à l'autre ; les erreurs commises enfantaient toujours des échos pour l'avenir… Scrutant son père, et ne le voyant pas répondre, Faramir ajouta, plus amer qu'insolent :

- Tout ce qu'elle voit, ce sont les titres et les situations. C'est comme ça qu'elle aime… Et tu le sais… mieux que quiconque… j'en suis sûr.

Pippin réalisa alors pleinement, comme dans la suite logique du constat de l'incongruité qu'était devenue son existence depuis une vingtaine d'années, qu'il n'avait jamais appris à inspirer la crainte ni même le respect, ni à enseigner quoi que ce fût. Il était incapable de se camper une figure paterne et sûre, dont on devrait boire les dires pour se forger des modèles. Tous les Took depuis Isumbras Premier avaient su se montrer des meneurs impétueux et maîtres de ce qu'ils faisaient. Il était un fantoche. Las de sa malhonnêteté, il se tourna vers son rejeton et tenta la carte de la franchise, considérant qu'il était sans doute assez mûr pour la comprendre.

- Ecoute… Je sais que nous sommes loin d'être des parents parfaits. J'ai conscience que tu penses n'être pas tombé dans la famille dont tu aurais rêvé. Mais les circonstances en ont décidé ainsi, et tu dois respecter cela ; on ne choisit pas toujours sa destinée.

Faramir braqua à nouveau sur lui les yeux bleus inquisiteurs de sa mère :

- Ce discours t'arrange bien, j'imagine ! Et si moi j'avais envie que ma vie m'appartienne ?

C'est impossible… songea Pippin. Mon pauvre petit, malgré toute ta résolution, tu es né ici, ici tu es condamné. Et toute ta valeur devra se canaliser dans le service des autres. C'est comme cela, et pas autrement, comme nous l'ont toujours dit les aînés.

Le sourire amer que lui offrit son père, les yeux baissés sur l'une de ses habituelles songeries, n'irritèrent que plus le jeune Took qui s'emporta.

- Tu sais, cela se voit que toi, tu t'es fait avoir sur toute la ligne ! Si tu es assez béjaune pour croire que je n'ai pas compris, moi, quelle est la seule chose capable de t'émerillonner !

D'abord fier de son trait, le turlupin laissa son front se baisser sous l'œillade furieuse que lui lança celui qu'il devait considérer comme son père. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il l'entrapercevait ainsi : l'œil vert, sombre, qui disait la tempête d'une autorité trop longtemps bafouée et en même temps la sensibilité trop sage d'un pèlerin du monde extérieur. Il marmonna des excuses, mais son père ainsi halené jusqu'au bout ne put que rétracter son entièreté au profit de la fermeté.

- Cessez donc de ravauder et écoutez-moi un peu, mon jeune ami. S'il y a ici un blanc-bec, il a dix-neuf ans et croit que tout lui est dû après une enfance passée à mâchonner sa cuillère en argent sans sortir de son carré de terre. J'ai sacrifié à ce bambin deux décennies de ma vie, et maintenant je me le vois reproché par l'intéressé ? tonna-t-il.

Les larmes avaient afflué aux yeux de Faramir tandis qu'il accusait les mots et le ton. Son beau visage se crispait de plus en plus. Et à l'instant où Pippin regretta ses paroles, il éclata en réponse:

- Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé ! Et sais-tu ? Tu aurais mieux fait de décamper ! C'est ça : mais fiche donc le camp d'ici, à la fin ! A quoi sert-il de s'acharner ? Moi… moi je pars chez les Gamegie, je ne vous supporte plus ! Vous êtes ridicules !

Il détala hors de la chambre, et le Thain ne put que lui crier :

- Faramir ! Ne sois pas stupide !

Mais il n'essaya même pas de le poursuivre. Il allait être sérieusement gourmandé par son épouse, mais il n'avait aucune envie de retenir son héritier. Il possédait cette sagesse bouillonnante un peu paradoxale qui caractérise les adolescents. Complètement inconsidérée et égoïste. Mais qui s'attache à la vérité des choses. C'était pathétique et admirable à la fois.

Il referma la porte. Un jour, il finirait par faire la connaissance de ses devoirs. Ces fardeaux immondes. Pour l'honneur. Pour la conservation du titre. C'était précisément ce pour quoi il était venu au monde. Et Dieu savait que sa mère et lui s'étaient donnés du mal pour cela. Au sens propre. Jamais il n'avait su se montrer un amant acceptable, et la naissance de ce garçon avait été accueillie peut-être avant tout comme un soulagement. Sa nuit de noces avait été le pire calvaire qu'il ait eu à endurer… oui, peut-être aussi terrifiante que la bataille du Pélennor, dans une toute autre variété de peur. La peur du combat était résignée, héroïque et pleine de noblesse convaincue. La peur d'être inéluctablement touché par l'inconnu avait cela de terrible qu'on ne la lui avait fait accepter qu'en le brisant, qu'elle l'avait tenaillé tout au long de son mariage alors qu'il la rejetait désespérément. Le pire était qu'à ce moment, c'était cela qu'il considérait comme « mal ». Il n'était pas prêt à partager sa vie avec cette personne, charmante au demeurant. Non, non… on ne pouvait offrir ce qui appartenait déjà à quelqu'un d'autre ! C'était si inconcevable que toute la cérémonie s'était étalée devant ses yeux comme une mascarade, à la manière d'un pot de confiture éclaté sur le sol. Le bourdonnement incessant des invités autour de lui l'empêchait de boire, ou même de penser réellement. Il retrouvait ce sentiment d'impossibilité, d'angoisse profonde qui l'avait assailli en quittant Edoras sur le cheval de Gandalf, le laissant derrière lui à tout jamais. Chaque fois que son regard éteint avait croisé ses yeux qu'il avait récupérés par miracle, cela avait été pour lancer un appel au secours muet. Il ne savait ce qui l'avait retenu d'aller se jeter à ses pieds, de le supplier, de le prier d'empêcher cela. Probablement le fait qu'il s'était montré très distant lors de la fête. Celle-ci avait fini par se terminer, et il avait dû lui dire bonsoir, avec le sourire, comme à chacun des invités présents par brouettées, avant de descendre dans l'arène accompagné de sa dulcinée. Diamant, pourtant rayonnante tout le jour, était nerveuse en entrant dans la chambre. C'était alors une jeune fille à l'esprit aussi solide que le voulait son nom, mais sortant tout juste d'une existence très confinée. Les De Longs Cleeves veillaient leur fille comme le lait sur le feu, l'instruisant des encans de la société. Etant dans sa jeunesse restée réservée et sage, elle avait attendu, frémissant un brin d'appréhension et de curiosité, que son jeune époux la guide. Pour tout réconfort, il avait fondu en larmes devant elle. Oh, Seigneur, quelle pitié… Cet instant avait marqué le début de longues années de confiance perdue, épicées d'aléas de honte aussi enivrante et dommageable que toute ribote. Son épouse avait pourtant alors fait preuve de compassion, l'interrogeant à mots couverts sur son absence d'expérience. Mais ces questions embarrassées de vouvoiements de convenance n'avaient réussi qu'à lui arracher intérieurement un rictus cynique. Oh, débourré, il l'avait été ! Et plus d'une fois ! … et de bien des manières. Mais pas par n'importe qui, et là était le problème. Cette nuit-là se révéla bien loin d'être concluante pour eux, chacun figé par l'ignorance et l'absence de réelle estime réciproque…

L'atmosphère glacée qui s'était immiscée entre eux dans le lit nuptial n'avait jamais vraiment disparu. Non content d'être mauvais mari, il était devenu par la suite mauvais père, et mauvais chef. Ni la compagnie de sa femme, ni l'éducation de son fils, ni la direction de la contrée pour laquelle il s'était tant battu ne semblait avoir de valeur à ses yeux reflétant toujours la nostalgie des prés, sous un soleil d'après-midi. Rien n'attirait réellement son intérêt, et c'était ce que son entourage ne comprenait pas. Il passait ses journées la tête à l'évent, semblant toujours absent de lui-même… ou ne se retrouvant pas. Son père l'avait chapitré plusieurs fois sur son manque de rigueur, et le fait que, décidément, il ne grandissait toujours pas. Paladin l'avait d'ailleurs toujours dit : la harde de filles parmi laquelle il avait grandi avait eu une mauvaise influence sur lui. On l'avait trop manié, trop délicaté, et on récoltait à l'heure de la maturité une pomme blette ! Et cette propension à aller musarder dans les collines dès que l'occasion paraissait seulement le lui permettre, était-ce convenable pour le Thain ? Au début, Pippin souriait doucement de ce genre de remarques plus ou moins affichées pour lui reprocher ses vagabondages. Tout ce qu'il savait, lui, c'était que celui qui faisait loi de l'autre côté du Brandevin était tout aussi allant que lui !

Mais si la transgression lui avait au départ procuré autant de satisfaction que dans l'époque bénie de sa prime jeunesse, la naissance de son fils y avait dressé les premières barricades. Le jeu était fini. Il ne s'agissait plus que d'un stupide anneau d'or au doigt, encore un… tout aussi pervers. Une chose de chair et d'os le reliait à sa femme, aussi incongru que ce mot sonnât à ses oreilles fatiguées. Un être vivant… qui avait droit lui aussi à un minimum de respect. Ce n'avait pas échappé à Diamant qu'il évitait de le regarder… Voir mêlé dans son visage l'effilé de son nez et de sa bouche à l'azurin des iris de son épouse le perturbait plus que de raison. Rongé de malaise, il en était arrivé à prendre la décision de couper enfin son propre cordon pour pouvoir être apte à élever cet enfant. Il ne supportait plus le regard de sa famille ou de qui que ce soit sans raidir l'échine et suer l'oppression. Cependant, lui l'avait mal pris. Ce fut la première fois où il manqua réellement de respect pour ses résolutions, alors qu'elles lui semblaient justement les plus matures depuis sa majorité. Il s'irrita, tempêta, sanglota, hurla, brisant autant de fois le cœur de Peregrin. Il tenta de le retenir de baisers désespérés, mais Pippin s'était finalement dérobé à ses bras trop possessifs. Et puis avait commencé l'hiver pérenne de son existence, celle qui avait buriné son cœur jusqu'à le rendre aussi poli que celui des sages. Son père se serait réjoui de cela, si ce n'avait impliqué qu'il délaissât également son travail. Peregrin Premier avait connu l'austérité d'une vie coupée de la passion, celle dont Diamant avait toujours dû se contenter. Il n'avait pas été fier en la découvrant, mais était d'abord occupé à s'endeuiller de son propre sort. Sa petite femme… il en était au point de souhaiter de toutes ses forces qu'elle eût un amant. Il fallait qu'elle eût quelqu'un pour honorer sa valeur, et surtout qu'il en ait vent de manière indéniable. Alors il pourrait recommencer ses insanités. Recommencer comme au temps où il était encore assez bravache pour s'écouter. Avant que cette maudite plante ne se développe dans son esprit, sur la lie de son nouveau statut, grandisse et forcisse jusqu'à retenir ses actes dans ses rets. Cette ronce portait moult noms : Culpabilité, Crainte, Honte, Inquiétude.

Il délaisserait enfin la tranquillité du désert glacé pour retrouver fugitivement l'explosion brûlante de cette soirée à Cul-de-sac, où il commit une dernière fois son plaisir avec lui. Dans l'immense jardin, les gens avaient afflué en masse pour fêter la naissance du dernier rejeton du maire. Les bouches étaient grasses, les rires agrémentés d'alcool, les toilettes soignées. Ils avaient été invités tous les deux, bien entendu, mais ce fut la dernière réception qu'ils honorèrent de concert. Ils avaient passé la moitié de la soirée à s'épier par-dessus l'épaule de leur danseuse. Ils avaient bien affecté l'indifférence au départ, détournant brusquement leurs deux regards, mais leurs rencontres s'étaient faites si fréquentes à mesure des musiques qu'il n'avait plus été possible de les reléguer au fortuit. Il portait ce soir-là sa veste de velours bleu nuit, fermée de fibules d'argent ; Pippin l'adorait, et avait caressé un nombre incalculable de fois les petits saphirs ovales qui fermaient les manchettes comme deux yeux sombres, brillants et impénétrables. Elle tombait à merveille sur sa silhouette, lui donnant une prestance élégante. Au bras de sa magnifique épouse, les cheveux ébènes dénoués sur sa robe rouge sang, il avait l'allure d'un vrai chef de clan. Peregrin l'avait envié à la folie en le voyant arriver ce soir-là. Et surtout, ce qui consumait son cœur de jalousie était de voir toute l'affection, l'admiration complice qui glissaient fugitivement dans leurs regards l'un pour l'autre. Un couple uni pour guider les autres. Il avait été et resterait à jamais pour le Thain le modèle d'une vie bien construite. Cette admiration furieuse avait poussé son obsession au paroxysme ce soir-là, savamment entretenue par l'objet de ses envies. Ils s'étaient soigneusement évités, mais lorsqu'ils étaient mêlés à une conversation, ils n'avaient d'attention que l'un pour l'autre, les paupières se relevant régulièrement sur une pupille déviante l'espace d'un souffle. Au bout d'un long moment, les invités s'étaient un peu désintéressés de leurs statuts et ils avaient enfin eu le loisir de prendre un verre, toujours chacun de son côté. Le Took l'avait guetté, flânant, observant la fête et sirotant à petites gorgées, se rapprocher de la porte du trou. Les invités n'étaient pas censés y entrer, et n'y passaient que les marmitons et autres serviteurs engagés pour l'occasion. Il s'était adossé au chambranle, ne montrant rien de la satisfaction qu'il avait à se voir suivi à distance, avec des restes de détachement mensonger. Peregrin avait très bien pressenti la manœuvre, quoiqu'il voulut se nier sur l'instant. Après un dernier examen de la compagnie de fêtards, ses yeux glauques dans la triste lueur de la lanterne sous laquelle il se tenait terminèrent leur course dans les siens. C'était alors qu'il lui avait lancé ce regard par-dessus son verre, celui qui l'avait fait basculer. Deux iris bleu nuit, deux pupilles sombres et brillantes, deux yeux qui avaient soudain suinté toute la pensée de leur possesseur. La fragilité enrobée de sûreté, d'un zest de défi à peine perceptible, mais qui piquait au vif. Un regard peccamineux à l'abus. Pour lui, c'était un aveu déterminé. Pour Pippin, c'était une directive. Les yeux avaient affecté la fuite ; il avait posé son verre sur le rebord de la fenêtre et était entré, toujours avec cette nonchalance dans ses mouvements ; il l'avait suivi, tout juste une minute plus tard. Il se rappelait encore de la nervosité qui l'avait pris à la gorge en pénétrant dans le tunnel, comme dans un labyrinthe dont il se souvenait parfaitement. La sueur qui montait à ses épaules, le rythme de son cœur, déjà stimulé, qui s'emballait à lui faire mal. A tout moment, il s'attendait à voir surgir dans le couloir quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas dû le trouver ici, quelqu'un qui l'accuserait de forligner, causerait sa perte. Mais ses pas savaient où le mener et lorsqu'il fut attiré sans ménagement dans une pièce, il n'eut aucun sursaut de peur surprise. Au contraire, la peur, pour un moment, disparut comme par magie. C'était leur chambre, restée inchangée depuis l'installation de Sam. Leurs lits si moelleux, leurs vieilles peluches dans le coffre à jouets, cette odeur de sécurité… oh oui, tout allait très bien. Il le regardait. Aucun sourire, mais Pippin se sentait bien… et excité. Il crut être tué par la félicitée, jeté dans son étreinte. Que c'était bon, que c'était bon d'avoir mal au cœur ainsi, à force de le sentir cogner contre une autre poitrine. Le souffle leur manquait déjà avant les premiers baisers. Ces doigts dans la chienlit de ses boucles, à quand remontaient-ils ? Ses gémissements de pur bien-être étaient léchés avec cette incroyable délicatesse, et il sentait, il sentait qu'il aimait, qu'il explosait en un bouquet d'émotions. Il souhaitait, il voulait, il désirait. C'était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde. Il avait commencé à dégrafer fébrilement les attaches d'argent pour retrouver ce qui lui était plus familier encore. Il avait été serré et gardé contre lui, si bien que tous ses gestes s'affolaient entre l'abandon à cette étreinte et l'envie plus impétueuse qui débordait en lui. Ils tombèrent ainsi tous deux contre une cloison et en firent leur miel avec beaucoup de plaisir. L'absence, l'illégalité de la situation et probablement aussi son risque rendaient leur désir beaucoup plus violent et impérieux qu'à l'ordinaire. La belle veste de velours avait été bientôt congédiée par-dessus les épaules fermes et moites du Maître du Pays de Bouc, Pippin avait pu enfin regagner le relief de chair tant connu et tant adoré. Les autres mains étaient perdues derrière lui entre ses courbes enfantines, alarmées par une telle débauche de désir. Pip entendait et sentait les emballements de sa respiration, directement au creux de son oreille qu'une légère frisette chatouillait à chaque expiration laborieuse. Ses doigts fins et décidés, suivant l'escalade, s'étaient faits plus aventureux sur l'étoffe sombre du pantalon, et son complice avait échappé une première exclamation de la boule nerveuse retenue douloureusement dans la gorge. Pippin l'avait à nouveau embrassé afin de boire ses débordements pour lui, tandis qu'il débouclait avec la maîtrise aguerrie la ceinture frappée de deux B enchevêtrés. Cet imbroglio d'étreintes, de caresses, de baisers et de morsures était devenu proche de la frénésie. Son aîné avait terrassé à son tour le pantalon qui le privait de la dernière intimité ; il s'était niché fiévreusement dans le creux velouté de sa gorge largement dévoilée par sa chemise au tiers ouverte, pour y aventurer sa langue devenue brûlante et exacerbée. Il avait regardé Peregrin au fond de ses prunelles vert anis en reprenant possession de lui, comme il se redonnait à lui. Celles-ci s'étaient fermées doucement, et un sourire, le sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres comme les larmes montent aux yeux, avait illuminé son petit visage devenu si mélancolique. Pendant de longues minutes, Pippin n'avait pu voir qu'une petite bougie brûler le mot plaisir et se changer ainsi en une flamme incommensurable. Ils s'apaisèrent légèrement au début, suçant à tour de rôles des baisers sur les lèvres de l'autre, mais à nouveau la folie luxurieuse remonta bien vite. L'être qu'il aimait était pressé contre lui. Les baisers leur furent bientôt directement nécessaires, car ils dévoraient leur bonheur pour le garder des autres. Par chance, personne n'avait dû passer à proximité et Pip avait pu couler dans ses bras pour partager des câlins repus et frémissants de choc. Cela avait été le temps des mots doux à peine soufflés, des caresses tendres tandis que l'on essayait de rhabiller l'autre avec ce goût de réglisse au fond de la poitrine. Un cocon. Une bulle. Un péché.

Le Thain se souvenait encore du bruit des pas lourds grinçant sur le parquet, se rapprochant. Il se souvenait du retour soudain de la décharge d'angoisse qui l'avait réveillé en sursaut de la torpeur qui avait clos ses paupières et assoupli son corps entre les bras de sa moitié. Il se souvenait du réflexe de son vice pour le protéger, toujours infaillible. L'enfer de trois coups contre une porte sans serrure. A nouveau, un grincement de gonds tandis qu'on ne veut pas voir ça mais qu'on reste hypnotisé par cette porte qui s'entrebâille, prête à faire entrer la fin. Et puis, il se souvenait de la bonne figure de Sam apparaissant, les yeux fixés sur le plancher, l'expression grave, et même triste. Sa voix rassurante et entière s'était élevée doucement et, sans trace de sarcasme, de perfidie ni du moindre reproche, avait dit :

- Monsieur Pippin, Madame Diamant vous cherche…

Sam avait probablement sauvé son mariage ce jour-là. Et c'était mieux pour tout le monde… sauf eux.


	2. Faiblesse

**Faiblesse**

Il venait d'achever les dernières pages du Livre Rouge. Cela avait pris du temps, beaucoup de temps… un peu comme s'il n'avait jamais voulu se résoudre à mettre le point final à ce travail. Mais il y était enfin. Il relut les phrases qu'il venait de rédiger. Il ferma le manuscrit et resta un moment figé dans la contemplation de la couverture couleur cire. D'abord, il ne ressentit rien. Il s'étonna seulement de se sentir complètement vide, l'ouvrage terminé sous les yeux. Que faire ? Il aurait dû éprouver l'habituelle satisfaction de la besogne bien faite, et dans une mesure grandiose, mais seul un hébétement tragique avait envahi son cœur. Pourquoi cette paralysie soudaine ? Il rouvrit brusquement le livre, tourna précipitamment les pages jusqu'à trouver les dernières inscriptions. Il devait bien rester quelque chose à ajouter à ce récit ! … Non. Cette conclusion était parfaite. Il l'avait méditée des heures durant, jusqu'à la façonner à la perfection. C'était terrible. Il réalisa qu'il s'était figé sur ces derniers écrits lorsqu'une grosse larme écrasa « communauté ». L'encre coula et se décomposa dans cette eau triste, jusqu'à effacer l'inscription d'une tache informe. Il allait devoir arracher la page et la recommencer. Mais il ne s'en sentait alors plus la force sur l'heure. Il déchira le papier et le froissa pour le jeter dans la corbeille. Il referma le livre et le rangea à sa place, dans son tiroir fermé par une petite clé de bronze. Il se leva. Voilà, il comprenait. A partir de maintenant, il était devenu définitivement inutile.

Cela faisait plusieurs années que cette sensation lui chatouillait l'esprit sans qu'il ne voulût la voir en-face. Mais elle s'était intensifiée à mesure que la place vierge à la fin du Livre Rouge se réduisait ; ou peut-être à mesure qu'il vieillissait, tout simplement. Il vieillissait. Il avait pourtant l'air d'être resté le même, et tous les gens de Hobbitebourg le flattaient de sa forme et de la douceur encore fraîche de ses traits « potelés juste comme il fallait » disait Rosie. Seuls ses cheveux pâlis trahissaient son âge, ainsi que, bien sûr, son regard placide et pondéré sur les choses. On avait fini par le comparer à Monsieur Bilbon dont il avait hérité de la demeure, en lui assurant d'ailleurs une bien plus grande contenance d'âme : malgré son escapade passée, il s'était toujours montré à son retour le modèle du parfait Hobbit de la Comté. Et lui, au moins, n'avait pas disparu dans la nature de la manière la plus louche qui soit, comme lui et son neveu. Son cœur se serra. Il ne savait s'il était resté le même ou pas.

Mais il avait surtout constaté que, même dans une société qui respectait les aînés par-dessus tout, on se sentait de plus en plus contingent à mesure que le temps passait. Oh, bien sûr, il n'était pas à plaindre. De nombreux éléments de sa vie lui avaient jusqu'alors permis de croire à son utilité : il était devenu maire, aidant au mieux chacun à gérer les soucis petits ou gros du quotidien. Apparemment, il était renommé parmi les habitants comme un Hobbit empreint de sens et de justice, et nombreux étaient ceux qui frappaient à sa porte pour obtenir un conseil. Chaque fois, cette confiance l'honorait. Il était également devenu le patriarche qui avait assuré la moitié de la génération suivante pour la Comté, dispensant des ribambelles de bambins à ses combes herbeuses comme les nuages y dispensaient les gouttes de pluie. Ah ça, quelle famille ils étaient ! Le souvenir des soirées passées au coin du feu avec sa femme, des gosses plein les genoux à tel point qu'il avait peine à y déployer encore un livre de contes, était l'un des seuls qui pouvaient encore ramener la joie entière sur son visage. « Primevère, cesse de tirer les cheveux de Rose, tu l'embêtes ! » « Je sais que Boucles-d'Or va tomber du dossier, chérie, il y a trop de monde dans ce fauteuil… » « Hamfast, si tu continues à t'approcher de la cheminée, tu vas te transformer en cochon de lait et on te cuira à la broche. » « Paquette, tu pourrais donner quelques pralines à ton frère, tout de même, petite safre ! » « Rosie, couche donc Merry et Pippin, ils sont déjà endormis dans leur couverture.» « Frodon… Veux-tu bien te détacher un peu de la fenêtre et aider ta mère et ta grande sœur à surveiller les bouts de chou, s'il te plait ? » Les enfants avaient grandi. Elanor était déjà sur le point de se marier. Cela faisait deux années qu'elle était tombée follement amoureuse d'un jeune Hobbit d'une famille récemment installée, et ils comptaient s'unir dès qu'ils auraient atteint leurs trente-trois ans. Boucles-d'Or, pour sa part, était déjà très liée au fils de Pippin, Faramir, et il ne doutait pas que ces deux-là finissent en ménage malgré toutes les difficultés que semblait faire la mère de ce dernier. Il croyait intimement, dans son ingénuité un peu fleur bleue, que les sentiments d'amour pouvaient toujours finir par l'emporter s'ils s'en donnaient la peine. Il ne savait trop si Frodon avait élu quelqu'un dans son cœur de garçon très secret, mais il était certain que beaucoup de jeunes filles le regardaient avec une lueur alliciante dans l'œil. Frodon méritait tout l'amour du monde…

Il soupira. Il aimait ses enfants, et ils le lui rendaient chaque jour, mais chaque jour il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne pourrait jamais être tout à fait à sa famille. Il avait fait de son mieux pour « rester un et entier » pendant ces nombreuses années. Ce n'avait pas été un calvaire si épouvantable ! Il était toujours aussi amoureux de son épouse, et chaque nouvelle naissance avait posé une nouvelle petite bougie dans son cœur. Il avait été un bon tuteur pour chacune de ses têtes-blondes, tout le monde s'accordait là-dessus, il avait vécu des moments de tendresse très forts au creux de son petit foyer douillet… Mais il n'y avait rien de grand à cela. Rien d'impossible. Rien d'incommensurable. Tout tenait dans son petit trou de Hobbit. En cela, non, il n'avait pas complètement changé. Resterait toujours au fond de lui cette petite flamme, étouffée le plus possible, qui le poussait à désirer ce qui était trop démesuré pour être conçu. Il n'était pas un aventurier dans l'âme, ça non ! La simple idée le faisait sourire. Mais il avait toujours eu cette légère toquade qui le poussait à être fasciné devant les grandes histoires, quelles qu'elles fussent. Beren et Luthien, l'homme et l'elfe dont l'amour s'annonçait chimérique. Les elfes… Ils attiraient encore son admiration après en avoir enfin rencontré. C'est pourquoi il avait eu tant de plaisir à compléter l'épopée de Bilbon et de son maître. Il avait son petit côté romantique… Mais à présent que l'histoire était finie… Etait-elle bien finie, au moins ? Il se retrouvait sans rôle, sans but, sans quête, comme un collectionneur qui devient propriétaire après avoir réuni tous les exemplaires de son hobby. Quel affreux sentiment… Ou plutôt, non… Il était bel et bien investi d'une mission. Mais elle réclamerait de la patience. « Pendant de nombreuses années » n'est-ce pas ? Son maître devait voir l'œuvre enfin achevée. Un jour… il la lui apporterait, comme on apporte une offrande à son dieu. Il s'agenouillerait et baisserait son front devant sa grandeur pour lui présenter la trace définitive de ce qu'il avait accompli pour la Terre du Milieu. Mais il lui relèverait la tête pour le regarder, le gaver de sa grâce et de sa pureté. Il se pencherait sur lui et baiserait son front une nouvelle fois, et Sam se sentirait puissant, puissant… Non !

Il revint à lui, hagard devant le bol qu'il avait préparé. Une infusion de feuille des rois au miel, comme d'habitude. Il avait remarqué comme son train-train avait pu se régler depuis la naissance de Tom, le petit dernier. On ne pouvait faire fonctionner une famille de quinze sans rituels. Ceux-ci étaient apaisants… mais on finissait par s'en lasser, forcément. Mais il se devait d'y replonger immédiatement, avant de chuter à nouveau dans ses visions épiques et fantasmagoriques auxquelles il était de plus en plus sujet ces derniers temps. Ca n'était pas bon de se complaire dans l'imagination, en omettant la vie, la vraie, la seule valable, nom de nom ! Sa vie n'était pour l'heure pas ailleurs, elle était ici. Il était au monde, et c'était la plus belle des chances, on le lui avait assez dit ! Alors à quoi cela servait-il de s'inventer une autre existence quand la sienne satisfaisait amplement ? Il prit le bol avec précaution et se dirigea vers le couloir. Oui… il était bienheureux, si l'on exceptait la tragédie qui se déroulait devant ses yeux impuissants. Sa femme se mourait. Il le savait. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle était malade, et son état ne faisait qu'empirer. Bophin l'avait examinée de nombreuses fois. Il avait prescrit des remèdes, dont la plupart étaient connus de Sam, mais on lisait dans son expression son absence de foi en une guérison. Il en avait été littéralement brisé. De longues nuits il avait pleuré sur son inutilité dans ce drame, et cette impuissance l'avait repoussé dans ses lointains souvenirs, ceux où il défiait un monstre pour sauver son maître, où il serrait sa main pour le protéger de la tentation de l'anneau… A présent que ses enfants avaient entendu l'histoire plus d'une dizaine de fois pour certains, il se la racontait à nouveau tout seul. Il échappait ainsi au désespoir de la fatalité.

Il frappa à la porte de la chambre et entra doucement. Dans le grand lit, Rosie était allongée. Comme à l'accoutumée, elle ne dormait pas, et des cernes effrayants creusaient ses beaux yeux. Sa peau était devenue aussi chenue que ses longs cheveux et sa perte de poids la faisait tomber sur les os. Il avait de la peine à la reconnaître à mesure que le temps passait. Mais elle se rappelait toujours à lui par ce sourire courageux et bienveillant, qui semblait vouloir lui donner tant… Elle se redressa prudemment tandis que son époux lui apportait la coupe rituelle de la fin de journée.

- Tiens, mon amour, ça va te faire du bien.

Toujours cette phrase à laquelle il croyait de moins en moins… Mais que dire d'autre en apportant un bouillon de bonne conscience à une mourante ?

- Merci, Samsagace. Tu es adorable.

Comme à l'accoutumée, elle but, docile, usant des forces qu'elle avait économisées pendant plusieurs heures pour lui sourire, et faire briller ses prunelles. Sam n'était pas dupe, mais il jouait le jeu, lui rendant la paix de son expression. Il l'aimait tant… Mais il n'y avait aucun, strictement aucun moyen de se battre contre la maladie d'un être cher, si elle était d'ordre physique. Nul coup d'épée, nul sacrifice, nulle étreinte ne pouvait prétendre à ramener sa Rosie, malgré la longanimité de cette dernière. Il ferait aussi bien de ne plus exister, et il se surprit un instant à songer qu'elle aussi. Cette force désespérée qu'elle mettait dans son regard était un tel fardeau pour lui… Cette souffrance pesait si lourd dans son cœur. Il se sentait aussi mal que lorsqu'il avait vu Frodon suer d'ahan pour rapprocher l'anneau de sa fin, jusqu'à ce que sa noblesse se brisât et qu'il l'appelât réellement au secours dans sa douleur. « Je n'y arriverai pas, Sam… C'est si lourd… » Un jour, elle lui dirait la même chose, et il ne le supporterait pas, ainsi contemplatif et insignifiant.

Parvenue à la moitié de son bol, elle releva la tête pour le considérer à nouveau. Ces yeux faibles lui adressaient beaucoup d'affection, tout l'assentiment attendri, mais ils le rendaient tout petit sans le vouloir. Mon petit Sam, tu es adorable, si tu savais comme notre vie à tes côtés a été belle et tranquille… mais ne te tourmente pas. Ainsi en joue le sort, et tu ne peux pas retourner le monde de ta main.

- Sam chéri, j'aimerais que tu m'apportes un morceau de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre, s'il te plait.

Surpris par cette requête, il s'enquit :

- Bien sur, ma biche. Mais pour quoi faire, si j'ose te demander ?

- J'ai beaucoup de choses à dire. A toi, et à chacun de nos chers enfants.

Sam fronça des sourcils inquiets.

- Que ne peux-tu nous les dire en tête-à-tête ?

Rosie avança la main pour lui caresser la joue. Elle était étonnamment chaude, trouva-t-il. Puis il se rappela qu'elle venait de tenir le bol d'infusion.

- Ce ne sont pas des choses qu'on dit de vive voix, sourit-elle doucement.

A ces mots, Sam se glaça, la fixant les dents serrées, refusant de comprendre. Ses yeux tombèrent ensuite sur les draps. Il sentait la sueur monter. Rosie posa la main sur son épaule et déclara :

- Samsagace, quoi qu'il arrive… Je serai avec toi pour t'aimer. N'aies crainte. Je ne dois pas te rendre malheureux.

Malheureux… Ce mot résonnait dans sa tête. Dieu, qu'il était malheureux. Tant de tristesse venait l'assaillir en cet odieux jour… Ses lèvres tremblaient, et des larmes recommencèrent à rouler sur son visage boniface. Il ne voulait pas assister une nouvelle fois à une agonie lente et atroce. Non… Pourquoi le malheur s'acharnait-il à le poursuivre ? Pourquoi devait-on systématiquement lui retirer l'être qu'il aimait dans la déchirure ?

Sam se releva soudain, ne voulant infliger plus longtemps son spectacle à son épouse, et s'enfuit à travers le couloir jusque dans les allées du jardins, ce labyrinthe qu'il hantait depuis si longtemps. Il pleurait durement. Désespéré, voilà ce qu'il était. A présent que Rosie elle-même avait avoué clairement qu'elle ne croyait plus en une issue heureuse pour elle, son époux devait se rendre à la complète évidence. Sans moyen de lutte, la dégradation était inéluctable. Couché dans l'herbe, face contre terre, il dut se laisser bercer par la vision lointaine de jours meilleurs pour ne pas cesser de vivre sur l'instant, vaincu par les bouleversements de ce jour. Il sentait l'eau salée, et le sol sur lequel il reposait tanguait dans sa folie misérable. Mais un jour, il finirait par se relever. Il serait sur le pont d'un navire, toutes voiles au vent, filant sur la Grande Mer, plein Ouest. Les embruns auraient cette odeur. Et pour la première fois, il serait heureux d'être sur l'eau. Heureux, oh oui… Plus qu'il ne serait permis. Il oserait se dresser à la proue et chercher avidement l'horizon, et sa cape de brocart vert claquerait elle aussi d'impatience et d'espoir. Oui, il aurait une cape de brocart fermée par la broche elfique et une tunique sinople. Cela lui rappellerait la Comté et leurs aventures. Il aurait tellement de chose à lui raconter…Sûrement plus à lui rappeler qu'à lui apprendre vraiment, en fait. Une épée serait toujours fidèle à ses côtés. Il n'en aurait plus besoin, mais il n'aurait pu se résoudre à l'abandonner après tant de loyaux services. Il ne tenait déjà plus en place sur le pont, tout en goûtant cette attente sûre et qui arriverait à sa fin. Et puis enfin, enfin, les côtes des terres immortelles se dessineraient devant ses yeux éblouis. Ou plutôt, il serait tout d'abord ébaubi par la lumière, il ne pourrait plus s'en détacher. Le navire arriverait paisiblement, trop paisiblement… et il verrait toute une assemblée sur une immense jetée blanche, une myriade de beaux visages à la joie calme. Tous les attendraient. Mais un seul l'intéresserait réellement. Son regard sillonnerait cette foule tandis qu'on lancerait les amarres. Il verrait tout d'abord Gandalf, détaché du groupe et prêt à les accueillir, son sourire de grand-père toujours aussi réconfortant sous son capuchon, tandis qu'il s'appuierait sans besoin sur son bâton. Et en descendant la passerelle devant tous les autres, sans plus s'inquiéter des écumes quelques mètres plus bas, il apercevrait le Seigneur Elrond, et Dame Galadriel plissant des yeux sincèrement réjouis de le voir ici. Il sauterait à terre et continuerait de chercher, le cœur palpitant de ce déferlement si exceptionnel des retrouvailles tout juste imminentes, mais encore un zest incertaines. De la peur délectable.

Et enfin ses pupilles s'arrêteraient sur lui, alors qu'il ferait un pas timide pour sortir de la haie de Belles Gens. Il n'aurait pas changé… pas du tout. Ou alors aurait-il peut-être un ou deux fils d'argent dans l'éclat noir de sa tête. Mais son visage serait resté le même. Une beauté, une pureté qui brisait les genoux. Mais il aurait du mal à le voir, au début. L'atmosphère serait si incroyablement lumineuse, et les riches habits clairs l'entoureraient comme des fragments d'étoile. Il ferait quelques pas, les jambes en coton. Le livre n'était déjà plus de la partie. Frodon s'avancerait à sa rencontre, avec cette élégance légère et sereine qui l'aurait imprégné là-bas. Sur le haut de ses chevilles tomberait une longue robe d'albâtre, de la plus simple coupe, mais d'un tissu magiquement coruscant. Sur ses boucles fatales serait posé un fin diadème de mithril, symbole de son opiniâtreté. Et pourtant, toujours cette allure si frêle, celle qui en avait conduit plus d'un à engager leurs vies dans sa protection. En le voyant approcher Sam s'effondrerait sur le sol, terrorisé par une perfection irréelle. Frodon s'arrêterait, inquiet. Il ne le quitterait pas des yeux. Sa bouche lisse et innocente s'ouvrirait sur son nom. Sa voix soufflée, le ton désespérément tendre qu'il employait pour l'appeler… Le son si doux remonterait tout le long de son échine, et le redresserait en le faisant frissonner de tous ses membres. Il resterait tout de même agenouillé un moment pour le contempler, priant pour qu'il reste ainsi éloigné de quelques pas. Ses mèches légères torsaderaient toujours de cette manière effrontée qui l'avait si souvent perturbé, caresseraient le petit coin secret derrière son oreille fine, trancheraient contre son cou à la peau qu'il imaginait trop douce pour être touchée. Ses traits purs, débarrassés de toute torsion douloureuse, dessineraient la paix de ce moment. Et ses yeux immenses, ces opales glacées par ce qu'elles avaient vu et pourtant empreintes d'un amour immuable, lui diraient de gagner ce qu'il recherchait. Sam, cher Sam… Du courage ! Redresse-toi et viens jusqu'à nous, vois-nous de ta manière unique. Réponds-nous.

Un dieu. Un dieu dans ce corps inattendu, mais qui irradiait tout ce qu'on pouvait adorer. La grandeur. Tout ce qui n'existait pas d'admirable. La supériorité céleste pour laquelle les mortels ni les immortels n'avaient inventé de mot, faute de subjectivité. Tous les vocables étaient obsolètes pour décrire Frodon. Il fallait le scruter, regarder, et laisser le miracle s'opérer. Mais Sam, lui, le voyait jusqu'à ce que les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Corps et âme il lui appartiendrait jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Il se relèverait pour continuer de le contempler sans honte, souriant enfin pour lui. Frodon aurait alors ce léger froncement du sourcil gauche, la seule marque qui trahissait ses émotions les plus profondes, et viendrait à lui. Pour un instant, il retrouverait peut-être son caractère avide d'origine, et ses pieds se presseraient sur le ponton pour le jeter dans ses bras. Le serrer contre soi était une expérience unique, que Samsagace avait appris à apprivoiser à chaque rare occasion. L'extérieur devenait soudain paisible. Qu'il s'agisse d'un fleuve ou d'un volcan, tout fondait autour. Il ne restait que son odeur fraîche, et un son de flûte dans l'esprit. Contrairement à ce qu'aurait pu laisser imaginer sa physionomie, son corps fluet était chaud et ses étreintes, si parcimonieusement dispensées, faisaient connaître l'amour, parfois trop tard. Il aurait été l'être le plus désirable s'il n'avait inspiré trop de pureté pour cela. Cependant son baiser, bénissant son front, aurait à nouveau promis une fin de délices constantes à ses côtés.

Sam revint brusquement à lui devant un buisson de myosotis. Il était toujours en larmes et ses mains en étaient trempées. Il n'avait jamais rêvé éveillé si longtemps au milieu du jour. Le besoin d'accéder à quelque chose de plus noble, de plus violent le tenaillait soudain. Et surtout, il voulait en finir avec le mal-être, tout en finissant bel et bien l'histoire. Monsieur Merry le lui avait déclaré le lendemain du baptême de Tom : parfois, mieux valait tout arrêter avant que les dégâts ne s'infectent un peu plus. Pauvre de lui… encore un à qui le destin avait décidé de retirer le bonheur gratuitement. En un sens, il se trouvait heureux que celui auquel il resterait dévoué fût à présent à l'abri d'un monde si pitoyable. Il en avait largement payé le prix avant… Mais tout le monde ne pouvait pas échapper au pourrissement. Sam soupira pour desserrer sa gorge. Caché au pied du flot de petites fleurs bleues devant lequel ses pas déments l'avaient amené, il découvrit un bouquet de jusquiames. Une plante aux innocents boutons jaunes, mais aux feuilles puissamment narcotiques… Après tout, il ne pourrait éternellement être déchiré en deux…


	3. Pourrissement

**Pourrissement **

Il était en train de rédiger son Herbier de la Comté lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Aux cinq petits coups enjoués, il se douta déjà de l'identité du visiteur. Il eut un léger sourire et reposa la plume de chouette dans l'encrier. Il ouvrit la porte et, effectivement, Myrte se tenait derrière, dans un ensemble d'été bleu roi qui lui seyait en vérité fort bien. Par-dessus son corsage blanc était jeté un caban fermé par une broche dorée, et des culottes mettaient effrontément en valeur ses jambes trop fines pour être celles d'une honnête fille. Elle en portait souvent avec cette fierté garçonnière qui faisait grommeler les mégères qu'elle croisait sur son chemin. Dans son carré fourni de cheveux bruns bouclés, elle avait attaché deux rubans assortis ornés de petits grelots. Elle tenait à la main un petit paquet enrubanné et ses yeux aussi bleus que le ciel pétillaient de hâte.

- Myrte ! s'exclama le maître de Château-Brande. Tu es adorable. J'entends par là plus encore que d'habitude, bien sûr !

Il se retrouva en un clin d'œil avec deux bras légers lancés autour de son cou et des lèvres vivement pressées sur les siennes. Titubant un peu une fois relâché, il entendit demander :

- Merci, Merry ! Ta femme serait-elle dans les parages, par hasard ?

Il allait bredouiller un acquiescement, encore quelque peu choqué par tant d'exubérance, quand une autre voix, plus profonde, s'éleva derrière lui :

- Oui, elle est là. Et elle aimerait bien que tu réfrènes un peu tes familiarités…

Estella se tenait dans l'entrée avec son tablier de peinture, le pinceau à la main, l'autre sur la hanche, un petit air courroucé au milieu de ses taches de son. Myrte dénoua ses poignets de la nuque de Meriadoc et trottina à elle :

- Stella, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu deviens possessive avec ton mari ?

L'épouse de l'héritier Brandebouc l'attrapa alors par la taille pour l'attirer contre elle :

- Mon mari fait ce qu'il veut. Toi, en revanche, tu devrais parfois modérer tes élans d'affection envers tout un chacun…

Merry referma la porte. Il évitait de les regarder s'embrasser, même s'il trouvait leur spectacle le plus émouvant du monde. Cela lui piquait à chaque fois un coin du cœur. Il chercha sa veste de promenade au porte-manteau, son chapeau, sa pipe et sa besace pour les échantillons de plantes. En le voyant faire, son épouse repoussa délicatement son amante pour lui demander :

- Mon chat, tu ne veux pas rester prendre le thé avec nous ?

Merry se retourna pour lui sourire en coiffant son couvre-chef :

- Non, sans façon. Je vais vous laisser entre dames…

Il savait bien comment finissaient leurs thés depuis qu'il les avait surprises involontairement sur le tapis de l'un des petits salons, somnolentes l'une sur l'autre, de la confiture un peu partout. Il se souvenait encore du fou rire et des taquineries qui avaient suivi toute la soirée, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à son tour le torse couvert de crème brûlée, poursuivi à travers tous les appartements conjugaux de Château-Brande par ces deux petites débauchées. Cela avait été l'une des précieuses soirées où ils avaient ri jusqu'à en avoir mal aux côtes, mais il ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur à recommencer ce jour-là.

- Tu sais que tu ne nous déranges jamais ! lui rappela Myrte avec une soudaine lueur de compassion dans le regard.

- Je sais, mais j'ai envie d'une petite promenade.

Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à ressortir, sa femme posa prestement son pinceau sur un guéridon et se hâta à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il referma les siens autour de sa taille et se nicha dans la chaleur généreuse de son étreinte. Elle sentait bon, comme sa mère. Il puisait en elle la force de continuer à exister. Au bout de quelques instants, Myrte s'approcha timidement, et le couple l'accueillit dans leur embrasse. Oui, autant assister à leur tendresse mutuelle lui faisait parfois très mal, autant l'affection dont elles étaient remplies à son endroit était un véritable soutien pour lui. Il retira son visage de leurs cheveux pour les considérer et déclarer :

- Mes deux chères et tendres… C'est bon de vous avoir.

Elles le libérèrent et il lança en partant :

- Je serai de retour pour le souper. Tâchez d'être présentables quand je vous retrouverai, cette fois !

Il eut juste le temps de leur retourner une œillade narquoise pour voir la petite Myrte lui tirer la langue. Il prit la direction des écuries en riant doucement pour lui-même.

Arrivé à destination, il demanda au palefrenier de lui préparer son poney le plus tranquille, pour aller faire une balade dans les plaines. Il se hissa en selle et le mena au grand chemin qui descendait la colline de Bouc. Mais il s'éloigna rapidement des routes trop fréquentées, pour enfin quitter les sentes et se retrouver au milieu de la nature, là où il avait eu coutume de le retrouver par le passé. Il soupira. Sept longues années qu'il ne l'avait pas revu. Les entrevues galantes avaient cessé depuis bien plus longtemps encore ; mais depuis l'incident à Cul-de-Sac, ils s'étaient résolus à ne plus jamais se rencontrer. Pour seule trace d'une relation entre eux demeuraient les lettres, de la forme la plus officielle, pour se mettre d'accord sur qui irait à la prochaine grande fête. Au terme de la rédaction de l'une d'elles, Merry se trouvait défait. Il avait envie d'ajouter autre chose à ces courriers privés. Des « je ne peux plus supporter », des « reviens-moi », des « Je t'aime »… Il le faisait parfois. Et il devait alors recommencer toute la lettre. Bon Dieu… Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Quand il pensait qu'avant, ils s'imaginaient être deux moitiés unies à jamais par un amour si ancien et si éperdu qu'aucune force de destin n'aurait pu les séparer, il n'y avait qu'à voir leur victoire sur la guerre de l'anneau… De pauvres fous, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Un seul Hobbit avait suffit, avec une tripotée de nobliaux et de bouseux encroûtés derrière lui. Ce qui stupéfiait le plus le Maître du pays de Bouc, c'était qu'hormis certains amis comme Estella ou Sam Gamegie, tout le monde avait cru à une fâcherie monumentale entre les deux chefs de la Comté, sans plus se poser de questions. Personne n'avait, semblait-il, vraiment cherché à comprendre, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas connaître la vérité. Pas plus qu'on ne s'était interrogé sur l'absence persistante d'héritier pour le pays de Bouc. Et dire qu'ils avaient passé toutes leurs premières décennies fourrés ensemble, et formé alors un compérage bien, voire trop connu des gens de la Comté. Pippin n'avait alors pas honte de le regarder avec toute l'adoration du monde ; il était fier de marcher à ses côtés. Il lui disait l'aimer, de temps en temps, et l'orgueil de Merry bondissait tandis que son cœur fondait comme neige au soleil. Qu'ils avaient pu être heureux… Et leur aventure n'avait fait que renforcer ce lien, bien entendu. Peregrin l'avait sauvé, et c'était probablement à ce moment-là qu'il avait réalisé à quel point il avait grandi. Dès leur retour dans la Comté, il avait commencé à faire dériver sur lui d'autres yeux, à la dérobée. Ceux qu'il réservait dans ses années d'insouciance aux cuissots devinés sous les robes ou aux corsages bien remplis se trouvèrent déviés jusqu'à l'obsession par certaines images que lui offrait son protégé inconscient. Son échine droite, ses reins joueurs quand ils luttaient sur le tapis de sa chambre pour oublier la dureté des véritables combats, son ventre doux niché contre lui lorsque parfois, la nuit, se rassurer était nécessaire. Mais Pippin n'était plus un bébé dont il fallait prendre la tutelle bienveillante, il était devenu un garçon magnifique… qui approchait de l'âge adulte, une dure expérience derrière lui.

Meriadoc stoppa son poney à la vue d'un étang qu'il connaissait bien. Il glissa à terre, et alla attacher sa monture au grand marronnier, pour ensuite s'installer en-dessous. Il redressa un peu son chapeau et fixa la berge. A deux pas, juste au bord de l'eau, il pouvait revoir allongé sur l'herbe le corps de Pippin, vingt-neuf ans. Il lézardait au soleil, la main trempant dans l'eau, tandis que Merry s'était retiré à l'ombre, à l'endroit même où il était, pour fumer quelques bouffées de feuilles de Longoulet, comme il le faisait alors. Il avait eu un peu honte de se rincer l'œil comme il l'avait fait, alors que le jeune Took était mis en confiance par près de trente années passées à tout faire auprès de lui. Mais la courbe de son dos était une incitation aux caresses, exacerbée par les filets d'eau qui coulaient de ses boucles sombres ;

et ses jolies fesses blanchoyaient comme de la crème. De la part de quelqu'un d'autre, il l'aurait tout de suite pris pour de la provocation. Les adolescents de cet âge avaient souvent déjà pris conscience des charmes de leurs corps. Il se souvenait avoir renfilé ses culottes pour s'approcher de lui.

« Alors, tu attends d'être aussi doré qu'un petit pain ? »

Pippin lui avait souri. Une soudaine inspiration lui avait alors suggéré de l'initier aux plaisirs charnels là, sur le champ, et sans autre forme de procès. Pour écarter cette soudaine tentation pour le moins brusque, Merry l'avait fait rouler à l'eau en lançant :

« Rafraîchis-toi un peu mon ami, le soleil risquerait de te taper trop fort sur le crâne ! »

Le jeune Hobbit avait été furieux. Aussitôt, il s'était jeté sur lui pour le traîner à l'étang à son tour, malgré ses protestations. Un jeu ordinaire avait suivi, où chacun essayait de couler l'autre. Il revoyait danser devant ses yeux leur jeunesse encore un peu frivole, la joliesse enthousiaste de leurs corps qui bataillaient faussement dans l'eau, cherchaient le contact à la faveur de la bagarre. Pippin avait fini par l'emporter, pour une fois, en le plantant contre la berge où ils s'étaient écroulés en riant. Le souvenir terrible avait enchanté la simplicité. Son cadet avait relevé une tête encore hilare de son buste pour lui adresser un sourire de triomphe et de bonheur. Le moment était si agréable que l'événement était venu tout seul. Aucun d'eux n'avait complètement initié quoi que ce fût. Ils s'étaient embrassés comme ça, parce que le ton le permettait tout simplement. Ils souriaient quand leurs lèvres s'étaient jointes pour la première fois. C'était moins le cas lorsqu'elles s'étaient quittées. Merry se souvenait s'être rarement senti aussi à la merci de quelqu'un. Il l'avait considéré, les yeux écarquillés, tandis qu'il était aculé sur cette berge, à-demi couché. Pippin avait barguigné un instant en le voyant, puis avait répété le baiser, timide mais non pas craintif. Meriadoc n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se laisser faire, serrant les poings sur de malheureuses touffes d'herbe. Son corps lactescent s'était pressé un peu plus contre lui, et il avait senti son bassin aller lentement à la rencontre du sien. Il avait rougi en sachant que Pippin sentirait le caprice dans son pantalon trempé. Mais le défi muet n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Le plus jeune s'était soudain retiré, et était sorti de l'eau pour aller se rhabiller. Il avait laissé son aîné pantelant et hébété ; il venait de lui donner une sacrée leçon d'humilité.

Le Maître Brandebouc sourit. Ce Pippin, jamais il n'avait cessé de le surprendre dans sa jeunesse. Lorsque assez de contrôle avait été recouvré, il s'était extirpé du bain à son tour, et avait rejoint l'ombre de l'arbre en fleurs où son acolyte l'attendait, très digne, ses frusques sur le dos. Il s'était assis en retrait derrière son dos pour passer sa propre chemise, et nouer sa cape autour de sa taille pour ôter ses culottes mouillées. Un long silence s'était installé pendant plusieurs minutes. Il avait lorgné la nuque du benjamin Took, attendant une explication. Comme aucune ne venait, il s'était décidé à demander, la voix un peu prise :

« … Pourquoi… pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

« J'ai fait quelque chose de particulier ? »

Il s'était retourné vers lui avec un sourire hésitant, mais l'œil légèrement malicieux. Meriadoc s'était un peu raidi.

« Est-ce que tu serais en train de te moquer de moi ? »

« Tu es vraiment long à la comprenette, parfois, Merry… » avait-il répondu en le scrutant avec une vulnérabilité plus sérieuse.

Le jeune Brandebouc s'était alors rapproché de lui. Il l'avait senti frissonner sous son regard attentif.

« Cela signifie que je peux t'embrasser encore une fois ? »

Peregrin n'avait pas fait un geste, et les baisers avaient repris, encore étrangers. La douceur des sensations. Le froissement de la chemise de Pippin, et sa main qui arrêtait la sienne tandis qu'il lui retirait ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je fais quelque chose de particulier ? » avait-il répliqué en glissant lentement contre son cou.

Pip avait soupiré, un peu tremblant, et laissé échapper la main de Merry qui avait grimpé jusqu'à son col.

« Cela t'ennuie-t-il si je déboutonne ta chemise ? » avait-il ronronné dans sa gorge.

C'était la première fois qu'ils se touchaient de cette manière. C'était resté très chaste, et beaucoup de gestes avaient en eux-même déjà été prononcés par le passé. Mais pas avec ces prémices d'érotisme qui les avaient conduits, de fil en aiguille, à cette nuit dans sa chambre, où ils s'étaient comblés tous les deux. Il se souviendrait toujours de l'expression du plaisir sur son minois ; elle aurait pu suffire à l'achever lui aussi. Cette turpitude avait été suivie de beaucoup d'autres. Ils croyaient que rien ne pourrait plus empêcher leur bonheur quand ils étaient ensemble.

Et puis, un jour d'été, alors qu'ils étaient au bord de l'étang, et que Pippin gambillait dans l'eau avec insouciance, il lui avait annoncé:

« Je vais me marier. »

Il avait tourné vers lui des yeux verts fous d'effarement.

« Tu vas quoi ? »

« Ne sois pas stupide, Pip, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne t'y attendais pas ? »

Le regard du jeune Took s'était brisé. Il s'était levé pour s'enfuir mais Merry, soupirant, l'avait retenu par un bras.

« Pippin, tu sais qui je suis, tu sais qui nous sommes. C'est inévitable. Toi aussi tu le devras, un jour… »

Peregrin ne s'en était que plus débattu.

« Non ! Jamais ! Jamais je ne pourrai aimer quelqu'un d'autre, même si tu pars loin de moi. »

Meriadoc s'était levé pour le mettre à terre, le moins rudement possible, et entraver ses jambes dans les siennes pour le contraindre à l'écouter.

« Lâche-moi tout de suite ! »

« Ou tes stupides oreilles ne m'ont pas entendu, ou tu ne connais toujours pas la différence entre l'amour et le mariage. Je ne te parle pas d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre, idiot, sûrement pas, et je parle encore moins de partir loin de toi ! »

Le jeune Hobbit s'était un peu calmé, mais le considérait toujours avec une colère blessée. Merry avait baissé le ton pour lui confesser, droit dans les yeux :

« Je n'en suis pas capable, tu m'entends ? »

S'il avait attendu une autre déclaration en retour, ou un baiser abandonné, ce fut une question persifleuse qu'il eut pour tout salaire.

« Qui est l'heureuse élue ? »

Il avait soupiré d'agacement.

« Estella Bolger. »

« Ah ! Celle qui est passée sous tout le Quartier Nord ? »

« Ce sont des racontars de bonnes femmes, Pip ! Je te croyais au-dessus de ça. Elle est de mœurs un peu décalées, soit, mais si tu la connaissais réellement tu saurais à quel point c'est ridiculement faux. »

« Oh, comme c'est touchant. » avait raillé son protégé.

« C'est une tribade, bougre d'âne ! Elle a une amoureuse, et elle sait que j'ai quelqu'un dans mon cœur moi aussi. On s'est confiés l'un à l'autre par hasard, un soir dernier. Tu sais cela faisait quelques temps que les vieux me tannaient avec leur idée de mariage, bien que je ne t'en parlais pas. Je savais que ça te bouleverserait, et j'en étais désespéré… Enfin, nous voici tous deux à nous avouer le pot aux roses, aidés par la complicité et par quelques bières, et l'évidence s'impose : nous allions échanger les serments. Ainsi j'aurais la paix, et elle, eh bien… elle pourrait passer ses journées à ses productions artistiques sans souci du lendemain. Mes parents ont fait la grimace quand je le leur ai annoncé, mais prrr ! Je leur ai dit que c'était cela ou rien, et je crois que la deuxième solution les effrayait beaucoup trop. Calme-toi donc, tête de linotte. Tout ce qui va changer, c'est que je partagerai un morceau de galerie avec cette jeune fille, et que je devrai porter un anneau pour sortir. Je continuerai à être avec toi, à te chérir comme tu le mérites, et à embrasser ta frimousse, même si elle me fait la tête… »

« Vrai ? » avait-il demandé avec inquiétude et apaisement à la fois.

Meriadoc était déjà en chemin pour l'assurer d'un long baiser amoureux.

Estella, non… Elle n'avait pas été un problème, pas du tout. C'était avec beaucoup de plaisir qu'il se souvenait de sa cérémonie de mariage. Il s'en était mis plein la panse, et avait passé toute la journée à tournoyer avec sa promise, qui était une fameuse danseuse à dire vrai! Ce furent eux qui firent montre de la plus belle endurance, entraînés par la perspective de la soirée. Et en voyant leurs sourires ravis et amoureux, tous avaient fini par s'épancher sur une si belle union. Ils avaient devant eux un couple vraiment complice, et cela était rare lors des mariages de hauts dignitaires. Le Maître Brandebouc avait seulement deviné Peregrin serrant la mâchoire lorsqu'il avait dû embrasser la mariée, mais les autres invités avaient pour leur part loué leur pudeur protocolaire. L'autre anicroche avait été le bouquet, qui avait encore une fois atterri dans les bras de Pippin, comme poussé par une fatalité insistante. Cette fois, ce fut au tour du visage de Merry de se crisper. Mais comme au mariage de Rosie, passée la première surprise, il avait fait bonne figure, cherchant autour de lui une autre donzelle à taquiner de l'un de ses clins d'œil moqueurs. Plusieurs fois Meriadoc avait eu envie de l'entraîner dans un cellier, juste pour un baiser prometteur. Mais il ne fallait pas tout gâcher. Et puis, la nuit avait fini par venir. Au fur et à mesure que le soir avançait, les deux époux paraissaient de plus en plus exubérants, ce qui faisait sourire leurs amis. Il avait d'ailleurs eu droit à une pasquille de la part du cousin Ilberic qui se disait content de ne pas occuper la pièce voisine. Le marié avait répondu par un sourire particulièrement amusé. Et enfin, enfin ! On les avait laissés se retirer. La chambre du couple était particulièrement somptueuse. Spacieuse, décorée avec luxe, et éclairée de multiples chandelles rouges disposées un peu partout, elle avait provoqué les exclamations émerveillées de sa jeune femme, qui n'avait que rarement eu l'occasion de visiter les fastes de Château-Brande. De doux tapis recouvraient le sol, délectant la plante de pied. Un feu venait apparemment d'être allumé dans la cheminée, et le bois de merisier qui y crépitait exhalait une douce chaleur ainsi qu'une légère odeur sucrée. Son reflet miroitait sur la vitre de l'unique mais grande fenêtre ronde qui donnait sur l'autre versant de la colline. Un immense lit à baldaquin attendait, promettant draps soyeux et coussins moelleux, et en ouvrant ses lourds rideaux cerise, Estella s'était exclamée :

« On se réserve le plumard, je te préviens ! »

Il avait bien essayé de protester, pour la forme :

« Eh, comment cela ? Pour quelle raison pourrais-tu le décréter, je te prie ? »

« Mon chat, un peu de galanterie, enfin ! » avait-elle réclamé en revenant se serrer contre lui.

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer qu'il était inutile d'essayer de l'embabouiner ainsi, mais il avait été interrompu par ces cinq petits coups impatients contre le carreaux. Souriant, il était allé ouvrir et s'était penché pour soulever une frêle petite forme encapuchonnée dans ses bras.

« Ah, je crois que ceci est pour toi, ma chère. » avait-il dit en mettant Myrte dans les bras d'Estella.

« Ah, ma toute belle… » avait-elle soupiré, attendrie de la tenir ainsi comme un prince charmant. « Te sens-tu prête pour m'entraîner dans le péché véniel le soir de ma noce ? »

« Bien sur ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'enlever sa robe à une jeune mariée. »

A nouveau, Merry avait tendu les bras au-dehors pour faire entrer une autre silhouette, masquée par un chaperon cardinal.

« Et cela m'a tout l'air d'être pour moi… » avait-il susurré d'une voix charmeuse en abaissant le capuchon sur des boucles brunes, révélant deux iris malachite dans cette lumière étouffée.

« … crois-tu ?… » avait répondu Pippin en détournant ses lèvres pour accueillir les caresses de sa bouche gourmande sur sa joue et la chair tendue de son cou.

Estella avait eu la présence d'esprit de refermer la fenêtre, et chacun avait mené sa contrebande jusqu'à sa couche. Les jeunes filles, dans leur bonté magnanime, leur avaient cédé assez de couvertures pour qu'ils se fassent un nid bien confortable. Puis elles avaient fermé les rideaux du baldaquin sur un « bonne nuit » espiègle. Ils s'étaient installés devant la cheminée, et le maître des lieux avait contemplé longuement l'objet de ses désirs avant de le déshabiller. Il avait commencé par détacher la broche d'or qui fermait son chaperon, pour dégager son joli cou. A nouveau, il avait pris du temps pour faire glisser ses yeux sur son visage baigné de confiance et d'attente. Il se rappelait encore de ses doigts sur chacun des boutons de sa chemise, et de la difficulté de se pencher sur lui pour la faire glisser par-dessus ses épaules souples sans le toucher. Il avait voulu le faire languir, faire tendre tous ses sens vers l'espoir de ses caresses. Il avait constaté l'effet de cette lenteur sur la poitrine du jeune Hobbit qui se soulevait un peu rapidement. Sa réaction n'avait été que plus claire lorsqu'il l'eut complètement mis à nu. Il revoyait si bien son corps pâle auquel les flammes avaient donné une nuance mandarine. Ses formes fines et délicates crispées par le désir. Ses prunelles intenses qui l'appelaient. Sa bouche curviligne imperceptiblement entrouverte vers le plaisir. Il l'avait attendu, l'avait laissé se gaver de sa vision, lui qui était si pudibond avec les autres. Meriadoc avait même deviné de l'excitation dans son immobilité hardie, tandis qu'il léchait du regard ses charmes fermes et doux. Et puis, Pippin s'était finalement approché de lui, et le jeune Brandebouc avait compris qu'il était définitivement vain de jouer au bras de fer avec son corps. Mais la douceur de sa voix aux accents courbes avait été plus irrésistible que tout, soufflant des mots dans son oreille qui avaient brûlés dans toute sa poitrine :

« Je suis à toi, Merry. Je l'ai toujours été. Je ne peux désirer que toi et je suis comblé par tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Je veux te le montrer puisque c'est ton mariage aujourd'hui. Je veux que m'honores de tout ce qui te fait envie, que tu festoies sur moi ta nuit de noces. Tout ce qui sera à ton goût sera au mien. Je t'aime comme tu n'en as pas même l'idée. »

Il avait si bien gravé ses mots dans sa tête qu'encore aujourd'hui ils lui faisaient monter les larmes aux yeux. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses que Pippin disait en temps normal. Ca ne s'était produit que cette fois. Et quelles délices avaient suivi. Quelle bacchanale à lui tout seul il avait été pour lui ! Ses iris verdoyaient l'absinthe et on eût dit à certains moments, quand le feu tremblait sur ses mèches bouclées à chaque élan de ses reins, qu'il était l'un de ces démons magnifiques qu'on ne rencontre que dans les rêves. Merry avait obéi et dégusté, connaissant des extases insoupçonnées. Le plus merveilleux était qu'à chacune d'elles, au lieu de se sentir repus, il avait eu envie de sortir un peu plus loin de lui. A présent que son alter ego lui avait montré l'existence de telles grimpées vers une exaltation qui frôlait l'angoisse, il n'avait pu que compter sur lui pour le guider plus loin dans la découverte. Le mot « encore » avait défilé dans sa tête tandis que son amant l'avait débarrassé petit à petit de son accoutrement protocolaire. Oh non, il n'était plus le muche attendrissant dont il avait l'air. Il était un charme à posséder et auquel s'offrir. Encore, et encore. Il l'avait traité de vil insatiable sur un ton qui n'aurait su sonner plus satisfait ; et à la quatrième envolée de cris qu'il lui avait abandonnée, il avait entendu lointainement Myrte et Stella riocher derrière leurs rideaux. Sans nul doute, cela avait été une véritable nuit de fête et il aurait souhaité à tous les jeunes mariés une révélation aussi authentique. Comme Peregrin le lui avait ordonné, il avait consumé son plaisir jusqu'à ce que toutes les bougies s'éteignent et qu'il reste prostré à terre, des images indescriptibles et exquises défilant devant ses yeux fixes. Il avait glissé dans le sommeil sous ses baisers tendres et amoureux, et d'autres mots dont seul son inconscient se souvenait cette fois, et il avait décidé qu'il venait de connaître le sens du mot « vivre ».

Merry pleurait silencieusement, à présent. Comment accéder à tant de bonheur… pour ensuite dégringoler à la plus basse lie du désespoir ? Que gâchis… Le ciel avait commencé à s'obscurcir lorsque Pippin l'avait une fois rejoint à l'étang serré d'angoisse, les yeux rougis laissant deviner des monceaux de larmes versés, le corps hoquetant d'affolement. En le voyant descendre de son poney dans un tel état, il s'était précipité à lui pour le conduire sous la ramure protectrice de leur arbre, alors roussie par l'automne, et l'avait enveloppé dans le cocon aimant de ses bras. Mais ce geste n'avait eu aucun effet, et le jeune Took avait gémi :

« Père veut que je me marie ! »

Merry l'avait serré un peu plus fort dans l'espoir vain de le calmer.

« Paix, mon Pippin. Ce n'est pas si terrible. N'avait-on pas passé un bon moment pour mes noces? »

« Tu ne saisis pas ! »

Il avait éclaté en sanglots. Ce n'étaient pas des sanglots de caprice, comme ceux de son enfance. C'étaient des sanglots d'abattement et d'angoisse.

« Il a déjà tout déterminé. Où, quand, comment, avec qui. Cette… femelle je ne la connais même pas, je ne suis même pas sûr de l'avoir déjà croisée. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle ne pourra pas être instruite de nos petits arrangements ! »

Meriadoc l'avait pressé contre lui, mais ses traits commençaient eux aussi à se froncer de funeste inquiétude.

« Dis-lui que tu ne veux pas ! Tu pourrais te marier avec Myrte, par exemple ! »

« Jamais il n'acceptera. C'est une Fouine, elle est tout sauf de haute extraction. Et par-dessus le marché c'est une originale notoire. Je dois épouser Diamant de Long Cleeves, je ne sais pas si tu vois la différence de pointure. J'ai rebéqué, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai fait une véritable scène et mon père est devenu fou furieux. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'un petit hystérique pour héritier. Il a dit qu'ils avaient eu tort de me gâter jusqu'à faire de moi un fruit pourri. Il a dit… il a dit qu'il me tuerait si je ne revenais pas à la raison. »

Pippin avait terré son visage en larmes dans son manteau. Il pleurait avec plus d'accablement que jamais. Mais Merry avait froncé les sourcils, et dégagé à sa vue son minois rubicond. Après l'avoir considéré quelques secondes, il avait soulevé brusquement les vêtements qu'il avait sur le dos pour découvrir des traces longilignes et entrecroisées. A peine visibles, mais striant bel et bien la peau si tendre de son bien-aimé.

« Le fumier, il a recommencé ? »

Peregrin l'avait entouré de ses bras, refusant de le regarder. Mais Merry l'avait repoussé avec une vivacité difficilement réprimée, et s'était levé pour se diriger vers sa propre monture.

« Il va me le payer, cette fois. »

« Non ! »

Pippin s'était précipité sur ses talons et s'était agrippé à sa manche.

« Il sait ! Il sait ! Il ne l'évoque jamais mais il sait ! Si tu savais les injures avec lesquelles il a pu me torcher la figure… « Mon neveu est une saleté de ribaud qui t'a corrompu l'esprit, sans parler du reste ! Et toi tu n'es… qu'un petit songe-creux sans virilité pour l'avoir suivi la queue dressée. » Voilà ce qu'il a dit. Mon père est dément, il ne mérite pas plus tes foudres qu'un porc.

Le fils du Thain avait fixé son protecteur d'un regard dur. Il avait étouffé son affolement sous un dégoût froid. Savait-il seulement ce qu'il faisait ? C'était ce que le Maître du Pays de Bouc cherchait à sonder dans son attitude. Il le retenait à présent des deux mains, le priant de calmer son courroux, mais tant de rancœur suintait de ses paroles… Il connaissait le tempérament susceptible de Peregrin et peinait à comprendre qu'il refusât de répondre à tant de souillure. Et pourquoi lui citer les dires les plus malpropres de son père s'il n'attendait pas de lui qu'il brandisse une vengeance dévastatrice ?

« Il n'a pas piétiné que ton honneur, Pippin, il t'a battu. Et je suis adulte à présent. Si l'on te frappe, c'est moi qu'on attaque, et si on m'attaque… je réplique. »

Le jeune Took avait baissé le front. Ses yeux s'étaient à nouveau remplis de larmes de peur.

« Il m'a assuré qu'il te trancherait la gorge s'il te revoyait mettre les pieds aux smials, puisque c'est toi qui me rend si insensé. »

« Pippin ! J'ai pourfendu le seigneur des Nazgûl alors sauf le respect indigne de l'ordure qui te sert de père, ce n'est pas ce vieillard qui va m'impressionner ! »

Le jeune Hobbit lâchait des geignements terrifiés au milieu de ses pleurs folles.

« Je sais qu'on a combattu pire que ça, mais il est mon père ! Je ne peux pas éventrer mon père comme ça, et toi non-plus ! Ce serait, ce serait… enfin ce serait insensé ! Je… Je lui dois obéissance, il m'a élevé… »

Meriadoc, sans abandonner sa colère, l'avait attiré entre ses bras pour le fixer avec fermeté :

« Peregrin Took, regarde-toi : tu trembles, tu es en larmes, tu ne sais même plus ce que tu dis. Est-ce que tu crois qu'un père doit rendre son fils comme ça ? Moi qui te connais pour ce que tu es, et pas pour ce que je voudrais que tu sois, je te sais beau, je te sais courageux et je te sais aimant. Et vois ce qu'il fait de toi.»

Le cadet avait les traits dévastés et le visage dégoulinant comme celui d'un bonhomme de neige quand vient la saison des germes. Il gémissait comme un petit animal. Mais Merry ne voulait que Pippin. Personne ne le lui prendrait. Jamais. Il s'était confié à son étreinte chaude. Il avait écouté la tendresse qu'il lui prodiguait, sans doute pour en faire un emplâtre à son humiliation. Quand le jeune Brandebouc avait chuchoté qu'il l'aimait plus que tout dans le creux de son oreille effilée, Pippin avait cessé de pleurer, le souffle soudain retenu. Mais comme il s'était à nouveau dégagé pour se hâter vers son poney, son protégé s'était effondré dans les feuilles et les marrons, éructant les sanglots comme s'ils étaient trop gros pour sa poitrine grêle.

« Non, Merry, n'y va pas… Je t'en supplie, si tu m'aimes, n'y va pas. »

Il avait fait l'erreur de s'arrêter. Lorsqu'il s'était retourné, la vue de Pippin anéanti lui avait tiré les larmes à son tour. Il avait rebroussé chemin pour venir l'étreindre de longues minutes. Si c'était à refaire… Non, il ne savait pas ce qu'il aviserait. Quelle décision aurait été la moins irrespectueuse pour celui qu'il aimait ? Aller exciter un peu plus la furie du Thain, jusqu'à croiser le fer avec lui, comme dans les contes à l'eau de rose ? Ou laisser le jeune Hobbit s'embourber dans une vie si indigne qu'elle l'avait dépossédé de lui-même ? Le soir-même, le mariage était conclu. Peregrin avait passé la nuit à pleurer silencieusement toutes les larmes qu'il lui restaient, ne voulant même pas faire la route jusqu'à Château-Brande pour venir le voir, rongé par la honte et le désespoir.

Merry avait eu à peu près la même attitude la nuit de la cérémonie. L'imaginer donner sa grâce indicible à une autre à quelques couloirs de là l'avait mis dans un état de nervosité inextinguible. Estella avait bien essayé de le calmer mais il l'avait envoyé promener avec une rudesse inconvenante pour un Hobbit de bonne éducation. Il avait senti l'ardeur bouillante du sang Brandebouc affluer dans ses veines, il avait même songé à aller assassiner Paladin dans son sommeil. … Mais le mal était fait. Des images de Peregrin avaient toupillé dans sa tête. Serait-il aussi prodigue avec cette pécore qu'il l'avait été avec lui ? La laisserait-il le regarder, le caresser comme il l'avait fait ? Meriadoc avait fini par briser tous les éléments de décoration de la chambre qui lui tombaient sous la main, jusqu'à ce qu'Estella n'intervienne et ne le calme d'une bonne paire de claques. Il s'était vengé en l'étreignant de toutes ses forces. Il l'avait encoignée contre l'étagère qu'il était en train de nettoyer à sa façon et l'avait embrassée pour la deuxième fois de leur vie commune. Mais c'était un baiser rude et déplaisant, cette fois, et elle avait essayé de le repousser de toutes ses forces… dérisoires à-côté de celles d'un Brandebouc fou furieux. Mais lorsqu'il avait commencé à retrousser sa robe comme il le faisait jeunot avec des filles de vertu légère à la fin de soirées trop arrosées, elle l'avait agrippé par les cheveux et avait cinglé :

« Arrête, Meriadoc ! Tu deviens complètement fou ! »

Il l'avait relâchée, en présentant ses excuses. Il s'était trouvé vidé.

Il avait revu Pippin par la suite, et n'était devenu que plus possessif dans leurs privautés. Peregrin se donnait à lui sans retenue au début, également affamé de lui. Ils avaient retrouvé les habitudes illicites de leur jeunesse, mais dans une autre dimension, et c'était palpitant. Il avait toujours quelque chose de nouveau à lui conter lorsqu'ils se voyaient, mais le nouveau Thain était pour sa part devenu de moins en moins loquace sur les évènements de sa vie. Ses affaires de gérance ne représentaient aucun intérêt pour qui que ce fût à ses yeux, quant à son épouse... ils évitaient le sujet. Merry était conscient de le voir s'éteindre doucement au fur et à mesure que passait le temps. Cela le rendait malade de chagrin, et lui faisait sentir qu'il s'éloignait lentement de lui de manière inéluctable. Il se confiait de moins en moins à lui, remplaçant les paroles par des sourires qui ne signifiaient rien… ou que trop. Ses mots d'amour semblaient moins spontanés, moins ardents qu'à une époque, et prenaient un goût de lassitude désabusée. Il se perdait de moins en moins dans ses étreintes, et semblait rester constamment attentif à l'extérieur, l'esprit sur le qui-vive. Cette attitude chronique le blessait profondément, mais il ne savait que faire pour y remédier. Il le faisait rire, l'emmenait en balade dans des petits coins de paradis qu'il avait débusqués auparavant pour lui, lui préparait des petits plats qu'il affectionnait ou au contraire dont il ne connaissait pas encore la saveur. Il multipliait les déclarations d'amour, et chacune sonnait un peu plus comme une désespérade de sa part. Son Pippin se détachait de lui. Il le voyait larguer les amarres d'une barque où il s'apprêtait à naviguer seul, sa femme à la proue, le ventre enflé par la grossesse. Il le laissait sur la rive, lui lançant ce regard d'excuse au milieu du petit air triste qui était devenu le sien.

Le jour qui devait arriver arriva. Il l'emmena à l'étang, gelé par le début claquant de l'hiver. Il n'y avait pas eu une parole d'échangée pendant les premières dizaines de minutes, et Merry s'était mis à pleurer, doucement. Peregrin avait mis du temps avant de réaliser que de grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il avait ouvert une bouche surprise, mais aucun son n'était sorti. Il avait entouré ses épaules de son bras, et le visage de Meriadoc le Magnifique avait commencé à se chiffonner comme une feuille racornie, tandis qu'il reniflait son amertume.

« Oh, ne pleure pas, Merry… »

Pippin, de sa petite main, avait tourné son visage pour qu'il le regarde. Ce geste, il avait lui-même eu envie de le faire chaque minute depuis quelques semaines. Ses yeux verts étaient devenus étrangement glauques ces derniers temps, et ils semblaient plus malheureux que jamais à cet instant précis.

« Ne pleure pas pour moi. Je n'en vaux pas la peine. »

Ces deux phrases avaient résonné dans son crâne de la manière la plus intolérable qui soit, encore… et encore. Il avait hurlé toute la rancœur qui s'était accumulée en lui, et arrivait au pinacle avec ces quelques mots. Peregrin l'avait regardé avec un air d'autant plus interloqué, un peu choqué d'une réaction si démesurée. En le voyant, il n'en avait été que plus révulsé. S'il ne s'était rappelé qu'il s'agissait de Pippin Took, jadis son Pip qu'il avait juré de protéger sur son propre honneur, il se serait probablement jeté sur lui et l'aurait frappé pour faire preuve de si peu d'entendement. Il était devenu un parfait étranger. Ils ne savaient plus rien l'un de l'autre que ce qu'ils avaient été. En le fixant de ses yeux brillants de douleur, il l'avait trouvé gris et presque repoussant tant la morgue et l'indifférence émanaient de lui. Où était passé celui qui le transportait de joie d'un seul regard ? Celui qui lui avait fait éprouver les émotions les plus violentes de sa vie, et ce n'était pas peu dire dans son cas ? Ce n'était certainement pas ce jeune papa à l'air grave, en tout cas !

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » avait-il demandé hargneusement.

« Merry… »

« Allez, qu'y a-t-il ? Tu m'as emmené ici alors qu'il fait un froid à ne pas jeter un cabot dehors et tu ne me dégoises pas un traître mot. Alors maintenant j'aimerais que tu craches le morceau que je puisse rentrer au chaud, avec ma femme ! » avait-il terminé avec aigreur.

Sa méchanceté ne lui avait pas même arraché une larme.

« Meriadoc, pourquoi réagis-tu comme cela ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'y attendais pas… »

La cruauté de cette phrase avait-elle été voulue ?

« Ah, c'est « Meriadoc », maintenant ? Je crois que vous avez oublié « Maître », Monsieur le Thain ! »

Pippin lui avait jeté en réponse un regard agacé :

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu me rendes les choses difficiles ? »

Cette fois, il avait été définitivement sans voix. Il essayait de bouger la mâchoire pour répondre, mais sa gorge était obstruée par le choc. Comment ? Comment osait-il lui lancer cette œillade réprobatrice, qui semblait l'accuser de toutes ces années de présence dans sa vie? COMMENT ? Il s'était levé, chancelant, et avait tenté de rejoindre sa pauvre bête qui devait se geler le poil attaché à ce maudit arbre. Peregrin avait soupiré, et s'était redressé à sa suite.

« Merry, attends ! Ne me quitte pas comme ça. Tu dois comprendre… »

« Et c'est moi qui te quitte, cette fois ? »

Il avait fait l'erreur de s'arrêter. En se retournant, la vue de Pippin anéanti, mais le masquant bravement, comme un vrai chef, l'avait fait retourner sur ses pas et se dresser au-dessus de sa tête impertinente.

« Attends, mais pour qui me prends-tu au juste ? Je ne suis pas l'un des nombreux beaux jouets de tes jeunes années. Je maudissais tes parents lorsqu'ils te traitaient d'enfant ingrat, mais je suis en train de me demander s'ils n'avaient pas raison depuis le début. »

Il avait tout juste plissé ses yeux vert-de-gris pour murmurer :

« Parce que tu crois que j'ai le choix, toi ? Je reconnais bien là l'inconséquence des Brandebouc… »

Il avait attrapé sa broche dorée pour l'attirer dans un baiser rageur. Il avait joué le jeu ; il ne s'était pas débattu. Comme d'autant plus irrité, Meriadoc l'avait alors repoussé avec aussi peu de déférence qu'un gobelin puant.

« L'inconséquence des Brandebouc. »

Sur cette dernière répétition au ton définitivement cynique, il était reparti vers sa monture grise. Avant de remonter en selle, il s'était retourné une dernière fois pour lancer :

« Tu aurais au moins pu trouver le courage de me dire en-face « Je ne veux plus te voir. » »

Les larmes qui étaient apparues sur son minois délicat avaient failli lui arracher un dernier sursaut de tendresse. Mais il s'était détourné pour grimper sur son poney.

« Tu n'affrontes jamais les difficultés. »

Il était parti au trot sans se retourner, alors que les premières gouttes de pluies commençaient à tomber sur les collines enneigées.

Ainsi s'était finie une belle histoire, la leur. Une histoire qui avait traversé les réprimandes des adultes, les perturbations de l'adolescence, la guerre, et ses séquelles. Oui, quel gâchis… Arriver ainsi au seuil de la pente descendante de sa vie pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait été qu'une vaste berquinade, malgré toute la foi qu'on avait eu en elle… Merry, depuis cet ignoble simulacre de discussion avec celui qui avait été tout pour lui depuis sa première dizaine d'années, ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul qu'au milieu des autres Hobbits de la Comté. Ses pensées le portèrent jusqu'à Frodon, et il se demanda s'il pouvait seulement se sentir plus isolé sur les lointains rivages blancs, plus blancs encore que les rives de l'étang figé ce jour-là.


	4. Absence

**Absence**

Il venait d'achever de se préparer et se regardait dans le grand miroir de sa chambre, sans émotion. Depuis toutes ces années, il avait pris l'habitude de son reflet qui lui renvoyait moins une image de lui-même que de celui d'un petit prince elfique. Il était vêtu de riche drap, comme lors de sa résurrection à Fondcombe. De blanc, comme lors de son agonie commençante, à cette cérémonie où tous étaient heureux. Ses cheveux tombaient en torsades sur ses épaules, et les mèches derrière ses oreilles pointues étaient attachées derrière sa tête. Ils avaient fait de lui l'un d'eux. Ou, plus vraisemblablement, ils avaient fait de lui leur trophée ; un joli poupon à leur image, qu'on saluait toujours avec déférence sur les chemins de Valinor des décennies après la guerre ; à mesure du temps, il trouvait cet usage de plus en plus ridicule. Le temps qu'il avait passé en compagnie des Elfes avait même fini par lui en donner les manières, les allures… ce flegme élégant et sage. Il n'avait jamais été très exubérant par le passé, mais le jeune Hobbit qu'il avait été savait au moins goûter les petites réjouissances simples de la vie. Courir dans l'herbe. Croquer des cerises. Barboter des champignons avec ses cousins. Toutes lui paraissaient désormais de la dernière futilité, vaines, bonnes pour les insouciants. Il avait eu le temps de comprendre toutes ces choses qui l'avaient assaillies à son retour au pays, pénétrant douloureusement son esprit. Il avait compris trop de choses. Après tout, son nom ne signifiait-il pas le Sage ? Ne lui restait d'innocence hobbite que son visage juvénile, qui n'avait pas changé une once. On ne vieillissait plus sur les rivages blancs, du moins dans le corps. L'âme, elle, s'en trouvait fortement altérée. L'effet des terres immortelles se trouvait en fin de compte bien semblable à celui de l'anneau, lorsqu'il y pensait. Oh, bien sûr, à cela près que la perversité en était bannie. Apparemment. Il en était venu à douter que la sagesse fût réellement préférable à tout, lui qui en était si convaincu par le passé. Le mûrissement était capable de remettre en cause tout ce en quoi on croyait. Il en avait eu l'expérience. Cela le terrifiait. Il avait parfois l'impression d'avoir perdu son identité, au sens qu'il n'était plus identique à lui-même, précisément. Il était de moins en moins Hobbit ; de plus en plus Elfe. Comme si les Belles-Gens avaient voulu s'approprier par lui la victoire sur les Ténèbres. Les Elfes n'avaient rien fait.

Il réalisait à quel point son expérience l'avait aigri. Les Elfes étaient des êtres trop parfaits pour rechercher la gloire et nul ne l'avait forcé à entreprendre ce dernier voyage pour demeurer en ce lieu dont il attendait un réconfort. Les Hobbits n'étaient pas faits pour l'aventure. Encore moins lorsque celle-ci impliquait une lourde responsabilité et une perversion maléfique. Cela les détruisait. En voulait-il à Gandalf de l'avoir sacrifié sur l'autel de la Terre du Milieu ? Non… Là encore, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Aveuglé par son goût malsain de la péripétie, celui qu'on reprochait il y a déjà bien longtemps à son oncle et lui, et, peut-être, par un goût plus sournois encore pour le poids de l'anneau autour de son cou, il avait pris lui-même en mains son fardeau. Et il avait réussi. N'était-ce pas là le principal ? N'était-ce pas ce pour quoi on lui rendait hommage chaque jour ? Tant de lumière autour de lui… Il en avait oublié la sérénité de l'obscurité. Il ne faisait jamais sombre ici. Même la nuit était claire.

Lui seul n'avait pas été sauvé. Et c'était pourquoi il était venu ici. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs années pour se rendre à l'oppression qui l'entourait mais, la souffrance était devenue trop évidente. Au moins ici pouvait-il baigner dans la satiété lénifiante de paysages qui lui avaient fait monter les larmes aux yeux en les voyant pour la première fois. Des merveilles d'argent. La beauté au sens noble. Et le calme… La bienveillance inépuisable et surtout la pondération d'êtres majestueux, qui lui ressemblaient bien davantage que les joyeuses Petites-Gens de la Comté. Il avait dû se complaire dans cette sagesse et cette beauté ambiante, pour se trouver une nouvelle communauté à laquelle appartenir. Celle des affects comblés, où toute émotion trouvait une réponse. Il avait tort de montrer les restes de sa petitesse en gardant rancune aux Elfes. Encore une fois, il avait choisi sa nouvelle existence, comme un nouveau refuge à la précédente. Et ils l'avaient aidé, oh combien… Galadriel et Gandalf, particulièrement. Ils semblaient être ceux qui l'avaient réellement considéré pour son essence, et non pour ce qu'il était devenu. Ainsi, ils avaient pu l'amener avec un amour plus sincère à ce qui devait devenir la paix d'un cœur marqué à jamais. Il repensait parfois aux Hobbits qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Des êtres qui respiraient la joie de vivre, la frivolité, le goût des bonnes choses concrètes… tout ce qu'il ne pouvait plus apprécier après son vécu. Heureux ceux qui ont gardé leur âme d'enfant ! Au terme de sa mission, il avait cru retrouver ce bien-être immédiat et constant de l'inutilité, des actes qui n'impliquaient rien… Ce paraissait un tel bonheur après ce qu'il venait de traverser. Il avait dû déchanter. Jamais il n'avait retrouvé le goût des fraises.

Son cher Sam, lui, avait été bien plus résilient. Certes, il n'avait pas subi directement le parler tentateur continuel de l'Unique, mais il n'avait pas pour autant échappé à ses conséquences lors de la quête. Il avait été à son côté dans toutes ses errances, et avait lui aussi vu bien plus qu'un Semi-Homme ne l'aurait dû. Et pourtant, il avait dû rester debout tout du long, le soutenant même en plus. Et il était resté debout à son retour. Même la traîtrise de ce déniaisement tragique n'avait pas eu raison de lui. Il avait su continuer à appréhender la vie avec bonhomie, tout en s'appropriant le bon sens de son expérience. Samsagace… Le Niais-Sage. Là résidait toute la différence entre eux. Grâce à sa simplicité et son entièreté d'esprit, Sam avait pu repartir de l'avant. Il n'avait pas eu à souffrir ces blessures si profondes qu'elles s'emparaient de vous. Frodon aurait dû en être heureux. Il en était heureux pour lui. Sincèrement. C'était là la plus grande reconnaissance que le sort avait pu lui accorder. Mais dans le regard amène qu'il avait posé sur cela, il y avait un dard acéré qui avait insisté contre son cœur. Celui de la perte de son compagnon. Treize longs mois qu'il avait vécu intimement mêlé à cet être qui avait tout sacrifié pour lui… Et celui-ci en était à présent récompensé, tandis qu'il devait cette fois apprendre à affronter les tourments seul. Sans sa présence entièrement dévouée. Cela l'avait coupé de tout soulagement réel.

Bien entendu, Sam ne l'avait pas soudainement abandonné comme si rien ne s'était passé auparavant. Il venait lui rendre visite chaque jour, lui offrant une trouée de soleil. Mais leur relation n'était plus de même nature. Dégagée de l'affûtage du danger, elle avait perdu de sa magie exclusive. Ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre les mêmes choses. Une même intensité aurait au contraire été inquiétante. Mais elle avait manqué à Frodon. Et il avait alors réalisé avec une profonde amertume que l'amour qui avait permis à leur duo de se hisser jusqu'à la Montagne de Feu n'avait été qu'à sens unique jusqu'à ce qu'il se fût débarrassé de l'anneau, qui obscurcissait son émotion. Il savait qu'il avait adressé à Sam tout au long de l'aventure des sentiments qui dépassaient la simple reconnaissance, mais si peu l'avait-il montré… Il lui avait ouvert son cœur à quelques moments, mais était la plupart du temps resté beau et glacé devant ses yeux aimants. Il n'était allé qu'en adorant l'anneau de plus en plus, ne retournant pas à sa juste valeur la véritable affection qui le renforçait. Et lorsqu'il avait tenté de le faire, il était trop tard… Mais Frodon, s'il en avait été amer, n'avait jamais jeté de rancœur sur le destin de son valet. Il avait enfin ce qu'il méritait : quelqu'un qui pouvait l'aimer tout autant, et lui donner une famille. Sam était un être d'amour et de protection, il n'aurait pu se sentir bien qu'entouré de proches. Le porteur de l'anneau avait fini par comprendre, le jour du baptême de son premier fils, qu'il serait à la longue un obstacle au bonheur paisible auquel aspirait Samsagace, bien qu'il s'acharnât à venir lui prêter main-forte chez lui. Frodon, s'appelait le petit. Et il ne devait plus rester que le seul pour Sam… pour de nombreuses années.

Ce n'était que la part la moins égoïste des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à partir. Comment continuer ? Telle avait été la question qui l'avait hanté des années durant. Comment poursuivre une ancienne vie pour laquelle on n'était plus adéquat ? Il avait tant vu, tant senti… Une telle douleur… Un tel poids dans son esprit… Tant d'horreur qu'il avait tenu au creux de sa main… Tant d'honneurs dont il s'était vu gratifié… Et tant d'abandon dans ce qu'il avait pu éprouver… Comment retourner au quotidien, sans se retrouver abruti devant la futilité des choses ? Vaines ! Vaines ! Chaque chose était vaine ! Tous les galimafrées qu'il avait pu se préparer étaient fadets sur sa langue, accoutumée jusqu'au dégoût à la plus exquise nourriture qui soit. Toutes les distractions qui se présentaient à ses yeux, et auxquelles il s'adonnait jadis avec joie, se présentaient sans intérêt, passablement stupides. Chaque conversation sonnait faux pour lui, quand il n'en était pas complètement absent. Chaque objet, chaque personne sur laquelle il posait les yeux lui semblait dérisoire. Son oncle glissait lentement vers la sénilité, et il n'était pas facile pour Frodon de voir petit à petit partir son héros. … Il ne se reconnaissait que trop en Bilbon. Sa propre sénescence avait commencé en même temps que la sienne. Il n'était plus à ce qu'il faisait, avait comme oublié les souvenirs de sa vie heureuse, se comportait de manière décalée de ce qu'on attendait de lui, et incohérente avec lui-même. Merry et Pippin… il les aimait. Mais ils ne pouvaient plus rien lui apporter… leurs roublardises ne lui arrachaient plus qu'un sourire attendri. Et voir toute l'osmose qui avait perduré entre ces deux-là ne le fermait que plus sur sa solitude. Tout comme les visites de Sam, accompagnées de récits enjoués, bien qu'elles lui procurassent également un moment de plaisir... tout était devenu si contradictoire. Cette incapacité à fixer son attention sur autre chose que le ressassement écrit de son aventure l'avait coupé de nouvelles relations et conduit au désœuvrement une fois celui-ci achevé. Il était devenu un étranger au milieu des siens. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi isolé que parmi eux. Il marchait sur les chemins entouré d'un voile qui embrumait sa vision et étouffait son ouïe. Voilà pourquoi il était parti.

Il savait qu'il serait seul, là-bas, sur les rivages blancs dont Gandalf lui avait longuement décrit la béatitude. Mais il n'y serait jamais que moins que dans sa contrée natale. La solitude… ce n'était pas qu'être un individu privé de la présence de ses semblables ; c'était être incapable d'échanger d'égal à égal avec quelqu'un d'autre. En cela, Frodon savait qu'il ne trouverait jamais satisfaction. Personne ne pouvait se plonger pleinement dans son esprit pour y partager les séquelles de la violence qui l'avait ravagé. Seul Sméagol en aurait été capable, si seulement il avait accepté jusqu'au bout que son maître apprivoise lui-même ce qu'il était, ce qu'il avait été. Il soupira. Sméagol avait été vaincu par l'anneau, et Frodon avait perdu avec lui le seul être qui aurait pu accompagner sa convalescence. Car pouvait-il prétendre lui-même avoir triomphé de l'Unique ? Convalescence était d'ailleurs un terme inapproprié. Il ne guérissait pas de l'anneau. Il se représentait plutôt comme un vieux cheval de laboure qui, laminé par des années de bons et loyaux services, est laissé dans un pré d'herbe grasse pour adoucir ses derniers temps. Ce départ de la Terre du Milieu avait-il marqué le début d'une retraite bien méritée ?

Possiblement… Frodon y avait vu également une belle manière de mettre fin à ses jours, qui ne demandait pas un courage dépassant le raisonné, et n'occasionnait d'esclandre pour personne. Il s'était libéré et avait libéré Sam, et c'était la meilleure solution pour eux deux. Lors de la résurrection de son maître à Fondcombe, il lui avait pris la main. Lors de sa cérémonie de mariage, il la lui avait lâchée doucement, tout en veillant à rester auprès de lui. Mais l'ancien porteur ne s'était pas senti le droit de le retenir indéfiniment. Sam devait gagner sa propre existence, et ne plus vivre qu'à travers Monsieur Frodon. Il sourit. Ce cher Sam… il avait été bouleversé, comme couru. Voilà pourquoi il ne lui en avait soufflé mot avant. S'il avait eu vent de ses projets de départ, il l'aurait supplié, pleuré, et peut-être même persuadé de rester en usant de son bon sens attendrissant. Heurté à une détermination inflexible, il aurait même été capable de faire une bêtise, il le savait ; et Frodon ne voulait pas avoir l'air de le soumettre à du chantage, de lui demander de choisir en sa faveur pour cesser d'être au fond de lui partagé. Il était resté décidé face à la blessure qu'il avait lue dans les yeux de Sam lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle, de Gandalf, devant le bateau qui devait l'emmener. Il n'avait eu le loisir de lui expliquer cette désertion qu'en quelques mots, mais lui avait laissé tous les éléments pour comprendre dans le Livre Rouge qu'il lui avait légué, avec la charge d'en remplir les dernières pages. Sam était anéanti. La seule autre fois où il se souvenait l'avoir vu aussi défait était lorsqu'il avait refusé de jeter l'anneau au feu. Frodon se demandait pour quelle raison Sam ne s'était pas alors jeté sur lui pour le précipiter dans la lave avec ce maudit brimborion qui leur avait valu tant d'ennuis. Si ce n'était pas là la preuve que son amour pour lui l'aveuglait… Frodon s'était effacé, mais lui avait rendu en une étreinte des mois de tendresse désintéressée. La tendresse était passée entre eux durant ce moment ; mais pas uniquement. La résignation d'une alliance forcée à se briser. Mais aussi… l'assurance de quelque chose d'autre, qui était restée secrète. Le baiser qu'il lui avait donné cristallisait tout : la reconnaissance, la bénédiction, l'encouragement… mais aussi, tout simplement l'amour pur. Il avait mis tous ses sentiments dans ce geste, tout ce qui, en lui, tendait vers Sam, le désirait à ses côtés pour la fin de ses jours, et rageait de ne pouvoir être satisfait. Mais Frodon gardait cette petite flamme à l'intérieur, celle qui ne désespérait pas de voir un jour le vent tourner.

Il la voyait dans ses yeux au fond du miroir, cette lueur de vie. Il avait prié Sam de rester dévoué aux siens pendant de nombreuses années… Cette phrase était tout autant une exhortation à l'éloignement qu'une invitation à des retrouvailles ultérieures, et il était persuadé que cela, Sam l'avait compris. Sa petite vie de Hobbit s'écoulerait paisiblement. Il aurait le temps d'apprécier toutes les joies de la simplicité, des petits bonheurs qui s'attrapaient en tendant la main. Frodon lui en laissait le temps. Mais Samsagace ne mourrait pas en Comté, il le savait. Il avait lui aussi ce vice tout au fond, bien qu'il le cachât peut-être mieux. Cette fascination pour les aventures, les beautés inimaginables, les voyages où l'on devait se montrer fort pour réussir une quête merveilleuse… On ne pouvait éternellement échapper à cette addiction lorsqu'on l'avait connue réellement une fois. Il suffisait de considérer Bilbon… Merry et Pippin, eux non-plus, ne résisteraient pas indéfiniment à repartir sur les routes, il en était certain. Oui, quand son rôle auprès des siens serait à son tour terminé, il le rejoindrait une dernière fois. Frodon alla à la fenêtre où il s'appuya pour contempler la Grande Mer. Quelle magnificence… Elle prenait une robe différente à chaque nuance de lumière, mais rutilait toujours d'un feu immense et splendide. Il attendait le jour béni où un bateau poindrait à l'horizon. Il voulait être le premier à le voir, malgré la clairvoyance des Elfes. Peut-être redeviendrait-il alors assez Hobbit pour dévaler les terrasses et les jolis chemins qui menaient au port. Cette fois, il ne devrait pas pécher par réserve, malgré toute l'influence que sa nouvelle vie avait eue sur lui. Il lui dispenserait le seul amour qu'il lui restait à discrétion. Il ne serait pas trop tard. Rien ne serait plus comme avant, en effet. Mais il retrouverait une croustille de ce passé d'intensités. Voilà pourquoi il restait de plus en plus contemplatif ces derniers temps. Son cœur semblait lui annoncer sa venue imminente. Mais peut-être se faisait-il des contes ? On ne savait jamais réellement ce que l'avenir réservait, même les gardiens des trois anneaux n'auraient pu le dire avec parfaite certitude. Qui aurait seulement osé miser sur un pied de nez de deux Semi-Hommes à Sauron le Grand, hormis un fou ? Il y avait toujours ce petit éclat d'imprévisible dans le cours des choses. Peut-être que Sam aurait définitivement pris goût à cette vie de confort et d'innocence, et qu'il ne souhaiterait pas s'embarquer pour un nouveau périple… Peut-être qu'il l'aurait tout simplement oublié, comme Bilbon avait oublié son vieil anneau ? Cette pensée l'affligeait toujours.

Il reposa ses boucles d'ébène sur ses bras, en proie à son habituelle mélancolie. C'était pourtant la seule perspective qui le maintenait en vie. Sans cette bougie qui luttait encore contre le souffle du désenchantement, il aurait définitivement préféré se laisser dépérir, et laisser derrière lui le fardeau de ce qu'il avait été. Pour son âme durcie par le brûlant et le glacé, il était même étonnant qu'il puisse encore s'émouvoir d'un quelconque but. Il devait s'y accrocher. C'était en quelque sorte la seule trace d'existence qu'il conservait, là, sur ces Terres Immortelles. S'il ne se réalisait jamais, il savait déjà qu'il sombrerait petit à petit dans un spleen si complet qu'il finirait par lui coûter la vie. Il ne se tournerait plus vers quoi que ce soit. Il lui pèserait jusqu'au fait d'être. Mais ce serait sans espoir. On ne mourait pas, à Valinor. Pas si facilement. Il devrait passer par un long calvaire de non-existence dans un corps vivant, qui le retiendrait à lui, étant le sien sans lui ressembler. Son esprit n'y serait plus relié que par un fil ténu, mais sur lequel tireraient tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Ce serait pénible. Il tendrait tellement vers une destruction définitive, comme celle qu'il avait fait subir à l'anneau perverti. La seule capable d'apporter la paix.


End file.
